raising alex hummel anderson
by SomeTimesWeFall
Summary: basically alex is blaines and kurts son who they had naturally yes Mpreg and it shows his battles through life
1. Alex and his problems

Raising Alex hummel anderson

Blaine was at home today while alex was at home on school hoildays

Blaine started to wonder were alex when when he heard a bump upstairs

"Alex?" blaine called alex was 13 kurt actually carried alex to term

"Yes dad " a voice filled with annoyance and embrassiment

"Whatcha doing in the bathroom" Blaine said knocking the door

"Ermm well, i have a crisis" Alex moaned

"Can i come in ?" Blaine asked

Alex unlocked the door and blaine looked at his son and chuckled He had passed his thick dark curly hair to alex kurt wanted him to keep it long but know alex was sick of it and tried gelling it

"Okay first, Wash that trash out your hair" Blaine instructed also washing his out

"dad do you cut your own hair ?" alex mumbled

"Hmm yes" blaine said eyes narrowing a tiny abit

"can you cut my hair?" Alex pleaded

blaine sighed sure kurt would kill him but alex said headlice were going around so he'd use that as a excuse he grabbed the sciossors

"Alex im going to cut it excalty like mine so i can show you how to gell it okay" Blaine commented

Alex nodded sitting down with his back to blaine

2 minutes later blaine had done

"You like ?" Blaine said giving him a lift up for the larger mirror kurt uses

"YES ! much better now... gelling" Alex puzzled

"right gell it slighlty on top so its wavey instead of bouncy and thats as much as you need thats all i do okay?" blaine made sure so he stood and watched alex do it excalty like blaines

"Wow it looks good on you too," Blaine chuckled

They heard someone walking the bathroom hallway so alex and blaine turned

"Hey WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" kurt gasped

"Daddy, dad cut it because i got tired of it long and boucy so he told me he'd cut my hair every month and taught me how to gell it properly with as little gell as possible" alex reassured

"Well, i did tell you dad to cut his short and it does look good on you as well as Dad" Kurt smiled

"Okay bed time okay Goodnight" Blaine and kurt said The next morning was school

"Have a nice day alex" Kurt cheered as did blaine

around lunchtime alex was conered by jocks

" Hey You were Faggot born wasnt you?" Jermany said

Alex flinched

"I thought so Hey derek i think the garbage needs to be emptyed" alex struggled and yelped when he landed in the dumpster he also had slushies thrown at him

Worst day ever alex mumbled falling out the dumpster and walking to his locker who was filled with skunk stinky stuff UHHH

when he got to the bus the bus driver drove off not letting a 'faggot' on the bus

he had to walk a 2 hours walk in 30 minutes Luckly he was a corss contry runner so he got there with 5 minutes to pare

nobody heard him come home so he quickly changed itno a indentically outfit and then slung his bag over his shoulder and acted like he just walked in

"Hey alex how was school" Blaine smiled

"It was great jamie and me are lab partners" Alex shived on the inside jamie was jermanys twin

Over the next couple of months alex really discovered himself he had loads of desinger clothes still new but he couldnt wear them at school or at home.

He had a dream of a random guy doing him and he thought of girls when he woke up his problem calmed down

"Great ! so im gay and so are my parents wow thats such good luck alex" alex smacked himself

"Hey your gonna be late for school alex hurry up!"Kurt called

alex was wandering what to wear over the last cuople of weeks he was starting to add more designer stuff to his non designer jeans like a Scarf from Astromsphere today he was pulling out skinny jeans and a shape fitted top with a scarf

am i really gonna risk this at school? alex thought just then he heard kurt shout up

COME ON ALEX!

CHILL OUT DAD!

alex sighed and changed he looked in the mirror hmmm scarf or no scarf ?

alex sighed took off the scarf and walked downstairs

Kurt turned and his mouth popped

"Seriously daddy i love you but You need to stop looking like a fish it is really not appealing to see" Alex said walking to the door

kurts mouth shut blaine just laughed and kurt turned to smack blaine

"Well im going to school now Ceeya"

as soon as he walked into school he had faggots and slushies and dumpster throws insults at lunchtime he had enough jemery was taghting him so he stood up on the table and shouted

"IM ALEX HUMMEL ANDERSON AND IM GAY AND PROUD TO AS WELL" alex jumped down and quickley walked out to go to calus until jermany and jamie stopped him

"Hey faggot watcha doing" Jamie asked

alex carried on walking

in calsus there was talking and whipsering and the boy he was on the table with moved away to sit with jermany

alex sighed was this how coming out feels like ?

by the end of the day he was tired and upset not upset about the name calling but upset about his wrecked clothes. again the bus drove off without him so he had to run he made it home just in time

when he walked in the phone rang and blaine answered it

"Is alex home?"

"Yes do you want to speak to him?" Blaine replied

"Yep"

"Hey alex ermm someone wants you on the phone"

alex walked over

"Hello" his vocie higher then usaually he usally makes it deeper

blaines eyes wided at the sight of his son and then his voice

"YOUR A FAG " jermanys voice rang in his ears

alex abruptly put the phone down

"Dad what you looking at?" alex's eyes narrowed and then relaxed and thought 'what the hell who cares if my voice is high

"alex are you being slushed at school?"

"WHAT NO! im not me and melody had an incident with food colouring in cooking today" alex lied convincingly

Blaine relaxed

"im gonna go change" Alex said walking fast to his room when his phoned beeped it was melody

-hey seen your scene today how are you?-

-im fine just a few slushes and ive gave up on lowering my voice-

-good have you told your dads-

-no-

-alex...-

-relax i will tell them but i dont think i can cope with coming out twice-

-but there your dads they deserve to know they will understand and guide you through it-

-i know but theres another reson a while back i made a appiontment for the doctor remeber for the mpreg condition?-

-yes?-

-and i have the results-

-whats the results?-

-i dont know i have to go to the doctors tonight but sneeaking out is not _my thing to do_ so will you come with me and say we're going to the movies or something-

-sure what time-

-well like in 10 minutes-

-i'll be there-

within 10 minutes alex was downstairs and waiting until the doorbell rang

alex answered it

"Hey melody!" alex welcomed

melodys eyes glisterned when she heard his voice and grinned

were as kurts head snapped up

"Hey alex you wanna go see "Harry potter and the deathly hallows part 1 ?"

"Sure what time does it start?"

"In like 2 hours but i was thinking we could go and grab pizza before ?"

"Sure is that alright dads?"

kurt nodded and blaine replied a 'have fun!"

once out the doors

"Thanks melody" Alex hugged

"Hey what are friends for now hospital then cienma's GO!"

once at hosptail

"Mr hummel anderson ?" Melody and alex stood up and walked to the doctor

the doctor smiled "Are you togther?"

melodys eyes widened and alex chuckled

"No im gay" Alex assured

and melody smiled

"Right..." the doctor coughed "You have the condtion Mpreg nautral just like your dad but im sure you know how to prevent"

Melody squeezed his hand and alex smiled thanks doctor"

after that they countied to the cinema's and watched deathly hallows part 1

"OMG that was AMAZING!" alex laughed outside his house

"When are you gonna tell them alex its not fair..." melody pleaded

"i will trust me im gonna walked down in a designer called atmosphere and just act like its nothing and not even control my voice"

"Okay?" Melody ended with a 'ceyya tomorrow' and drove off

when he walked in kurt had just got in the shower and blaine was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book

"Hey dad can we talk?" alex sat sitting oppisite to blaine"

"Hey alex whats up?"

"" Alex rushed

"What conditon"

"im like daddy" alex watched as blaines eyes sofened

"And i'd like to talk to you about my -my sexuality" Alex forced the word out

Blaines eyes widened and then relaxed

"Whats bothereing you?" blaine quietly said

"I came out as gay at school. and people are moving away from me and ingoring me and i feel alone like im the only one out there" alex let out his emotion letting some tears slip away blaine rubbed them away

"What am i a grilled cheese sandwhich" Blaine said

"Not everyone can be as lucky" Alex mumbled

"What?" blaine asked

"I ment not everyone can look straight and are gay i mean if someone saw daddy in the street or me they'd think Husband they look at you and think wife" alex looked at his dad

Chuckled

at that momment kurt came over and hugged alex

"You have my conditon ?" Kurt softly asked

Alex nodded

"Im sorry" Kurt mumbled

alex snapped up "What why are you saying sorry?"

"For giving you this problem" kurt looked at alex

"I dont look at it as a problem i look as it as happiness" Alex said

blaine nodded

and kurt smiled


	2. i get knocked down so get up again

"im going to bed im super tired" alex yawned

Kurt and blaine hugged there son when he was out of ears shot ew to this

kurt teared up

"I can't belive it" Kurt whipsered through tears

"I know what you mean sweetheart come on lets go to bed i love you" blaine smirked and kissed him

Kurt kissed back and they walked up the stairs

at 7.30 am blaine came in and woke him up

"Come on alex wakey wakey" blaine whipsered in his ear

alex eyes shot open in surprise to see his dad smirking

alex sat up and rubbed his eyes "Thanks for that wake up dad" Alex said sacastically also with a kurt glare

"Okay thats my queue to leave remeber dont be late daddy k will have a broadway fit" Blaine said dramatically

Alex laughed and got dressed after saying goodbye to his parents he made a rush to the bus

this bus

driver was nice to him and let him sit on the bus

once he got off and the bus went away he saw melody and macie melody is my best friend but macie she loves out staging me in my lessons or in my love life ever since i joined glee club i feel happier

macie was like racheal berry one of my dads friends and melody was like aunt mecedes

as soon as he entered school h was slushed and hit against a locker nobody saw it he walked into the choir room were it was boys vs girls and alex was forced to go to the boys side by mr shelby when the boys were all in a room alone alex took charge and they immediatly said why dont you go visit the gay school"

alex looked at the boy who was ment to be on nice behaviour

"Fine" Alex said walking out

everybody looked at daniel

the next day he went out to dalton academy everyone was rushing somewhere

"Ermm excuse me"

the dark haired boy turned and smiled

"I just come to look at the school im new to this place"

the boy held out his hand "Im spencer"

alex took the hand "Alex"

"So weres everyone going ?"

"The Warblers!" spencer exclaimed

"Oh there popular?" alex asked

"There like rockstars anyway i know a short cut" Spencer grabbed alex's hand and ran through the corridors alex could of died right there and then they came to dark doors

in there was the warblers they sang a song and then spencer invited alex to have coffee

"it's so nice here" Alex said

"Yes it is but i dont think thats the only reason why your here" Spencer replied

"my dads used to come here" alex commented

"really?" spencer said

"Yes infact my dad blaine was heour re and was the lead in the warblers well until my other dad kurt spyed on the school and he transfered because of bullying and then my dads fell inlove and they said there first kiss was in the common room ?" Alex concluded

"This is the common room" spencer asnwered awkwardly

"Can i ask you a question" Alex mumbled

"of coruse"

"Are You Gay?" Alex whispered

Spencer chuckled "Yes but not everyone is in this school but its like a safe zone for the people prone to bullying"

Alex sighed and looked down he could feel tears

"Hey whats wrong?" spencer said huggging his shoulders

"Im the only out gay kid at my school and theres these 2 jocks jermany and jamie who make it there life to make mine a living hell" alex said rubbing tears away

"Oh alex theres 2 things you could do Have courage and stand up or run away and come here" spencer said looking alex straight in his eyes

"I'll ask my dads if it gets too much" Alex sighed getting up

Spencer stood up too "Hey heres my number" Adding it too alex'sphone and a picture then the same alex did with spencers phone once saying goodbye alex was on his way home

when he walked in he was happy since he left spencer texted him 24/7 this is the happiest he felt EVER

"Hey Alex how was school ?" blaine asked

Alex didnt repsond he just looked at the texts and a gigantic smile spread across his face he sat down and sighed happily

kurt and blaine smiled knowing what that means

"So alexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx why are you so happy?" Kurt was digging for information and blaine smirked

"I Got a solo in glee and macies pretty peed at the momment" Alex lied

"Thats GREAT!" blaine hi-5 alex

"Thats fab what did you sing?" kurt asked

"Defying Gravity and i hi the high F !" alex squeaked it was true he did get a solo a couple of weeks ago

"Well you definalty got that from dad k" blaine smiled lovingly at kurt and kurt smacked him

"Great what for dinner!" alex said

"Pasta and tomato " Blaine and kurt said in unison and all 3 burst out laughing

the next weeks things got worse but spencer was keeping him on the ground with his one worded texts

this time he just reciecved a text saying -courage- s when he looked at it jamie shoved him in the lockers

"HEY" he said running after him to th locker rooms

"HEY IM TALKING TO YOU"

"STOP GETTING IN MY FACE HOMO"

"OH YEAH LIKE I WANNA GET IN YOUR OVERWEIGHT SWEATY FACE"

"DONT PUSH ME HUMMEL"jamie said slamming his locker shut

"NO I WONT STOP CUZ YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO ME BUT YOU WONT CHANGE WHO I AM"

jamie kissed him he made his lip bleed -jamie _kissed him_ jamie went in for another kiss but alex shoved him away

jamie ran out the locker rooms leavingf alex sobbing he didnt know what to do so he texted spencer

-what you doing ?- A

-free period why?-S

-can you come to mckinley i need you- A

-Whats happend-S

-jamie kissed me-A

-On my way- S

alex dropped his phone and broke down silently crying it was about 25 minutes until he heard a door open and looked up to see spencer rushing to him immeditaly hugging him

"Oh my god your bleeding!" spencer paniked

"He bit my lip hard i think he took a chunk out of it"

Spencer stood him up and washed out his cut "Its a,right nothing scarred or anything it just bled alot

"Oh spencer he-took my first kiss from me" alex whipsered he was shaking

"come on i'll take you home"

spencer drove him home and knocked the door holding a crying alex to his chest Blaine answered

"Excuse me are you blaine ?" spencer asked

"Yes" Blaine took in a dalton uniform

"can i come in ?" spencer said still craddling alex but blaine couldnt see alex's face

spencer sat on the living room couch with alex

kurt walked in "Whos this?"

"im spencer-" he paused to hear a sob he rubbed alex's back soothinly "im spencer im alex's friend he came to my school a couple of weeks ago saying bout bullying i was trying to help him through it but in my free hour i had a text from him saying he needed me so i went to him he was in the locker rooms his lip was bleeding and he was crying-" alex sat up head still buried in spencers blazer- "a jock called jamie kissed him he bit him hard which made him bleed but i cleaned it and stuff but he broke down when he said that Jock took his first kiss from him" Spencer spat the last words

Alex sobbed and spencer just hugged him

"oh my" Kurt said

Blaine looked at kurt then to spencer

"I know he follows you too" Spencer smiled alittle

"What?" Kurt gapsed

"He told me your story" spencer smiled at alex who calmed down alittle

when alex stood up he looked down at spencers blazer and shirt which had alot of blood on

"im s-sorry spencer let me lend you some clothes i'll wash it for you" alex stood up still shaky

"no spencer and you can relax i'll wash all your uniform for you" Kurt smiled at spencer

"Oh you dont have to do that-"

"no no think of it as a thankyou from blaine and I "

"i actually want to talk to you about something" Spencer said

blaine an kurt nodded and moved to the kitchen

"i really care about your son and i dont think mckinley is safe... but what im saying theres a new rule if your a warbler you get to board and enroll in dalton free the only thing you have to do is buy the uniform but i have room in my dorm and i know your son" spencer swallowed

"We were thinking of letting him transfer anyway we never did like mckinely" blaine said

alex came into the kitchen he lip was bruised alittle which made spencer roll his hands into fists

"i found some sweat pants for you and a hoodie theres also a white top"

"Thanks alex" Spencer left to go to alex's room after instructions

Alex turned to his fathers

"I want to tranfer to dalton dads i want to transfer tomorrow i dont wanna go back there i'll go back tonight after school with spencer" Alex mumbled

"We understand and yes you can alex" Kurt said pulling him into a hug

spencer smiled as he walked in to the kitchen seeing the momment he put his clothes in the washer and started the machine

"Oh spencer wheres your uniform?" kurt said

"i put it in the washer i also starte the wash for you" spencer grinned

Alex went and sat on a stool next to him

"how you feeling?" spencer asked

"Well my lips sore but im happy" alex said

"Im glad to see your happy " Spencer smiled

"spencer is it alright if you go to mckinley with alex after school to get his papers handed in and his stuff packed hes leaving for dalton with you tonight" blaine said and kurt smiled

"Hes transferring tonight?" spencer asked

"Yes under alex's request" kurt grinned

blaine and kurt watched how alex blushed and spencer stared At alex

"Well you two should start packing" Blaine commented

"Okay oh i almost forgot my uniform!" spencer was panking

"relax its all done and already packed in a bag on alex's bed"

"first you need to go to mckinley" kurt told and with that they was on there way to mckinley the school students had just left so it was basically the cleaners alex and spencer

when they handed in the papers at the desk he was given a box for his locker stuff

opening his locker he forgot about all his obbsessive spencer shrine he got embrassed and blushed as he quickley dumped his stuff in the box

Spencer picked the picture up and smiled "Am i that much inspirtation?"

alex blushed and nodded "too me you are"

"good to know" Spencer chuckled carrying the box for alex

they just need to pick up there suitcases and go now

"Spencer whats the headteacher like"

"Oh the school ran by Mr wes and Mr David they dont like there last names"

"OH NO NOT UNCLE WES AND UNCLE DAVID!" alex shouted

"What?" spencer questioned

"You'll find out soon enough" Alex face palmed

they grabbed his suitcases and left for dalton

On the monday when it was a warbler performanc in assesmbliy alex was nervous because the headteachers will be there and if it was uncle wes and david they'll keep a Eye on him

apprently the warblers had to say there full names in every performing assesmbily

at the back of the stage alex was freaking out

"why you freaking out its just a performance" Spencer questioned

"No not the perfomance i have a sneaky suspicion that the head teachers are my uncles wes and david ... they went here as a kid they dont know im hear or that im in the warblers..." alex conclued

"Oh Well thats awkward" Spencer mummbled and grinned

they went onto the stage waiting to say there names

spencer went up first

he walked to the mic

"Spencer Josh Martins" He said looking at alex

"Jordin lake"

"Nathan john"

"ben tiley"

"ashley timmins"

"david moss"

"ben isreal"

"jamie lazards"

"jeff gunngs"

"Matt natlings"

"oliver wood"

Alex sighed and walked up to the mic

"Alex Hummel anderson" alex turned to wes and david who was staring wide eyed Yup that was them GREAT !

alex walked back to the warblers

alex spoke up first

" today we're going to sing "Raise your glass"

Spencer sang first Right right, turn off the lights,

We're gonna lose our minds tonight,

What's the deal yo?

ashley sang next

I love when it's all too much,

5am turn the radio up

Where's the rock and roll?

Jordin stepped out and sang :

Party Crasher,

Panty Snatcher,

Call me up if you a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

Spencer sang

So raise your glass if you are wrong,

In all the right ways,

All my underdogs,

We will never be never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

oliver sang this part :

Slam slam, oh hot damn

What part of party don't you understand,

Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)

Can't stop, coming in hot,

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

jordin sang

Party Crasher,

Panty Snatcher,

Call me up if you a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

Spencer sang

So raise your glass if you are wrong,

In all the right ways,

All my underdogs,

We will never be never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Oliver sang :

(Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)

Everbody sang :

So if you're too school for cool,

And you're treated like a fool,

You can choose to let it go

We can always, we can always,

Party on our own

(So raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,

In all the right ways,

All my underdogs,

We will never be never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong,

In all the right ways,

All my underdogs,

We will never be never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)

Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

everybody clapped and they bowed after assesmbly alex rushed up to spencer and his dorm room

Spencer followed

"whats wrong you did great" spencer said

Alex sighed

"nothing whens the next assembly"

"actually its music week so we perform everyday"

"i got a idea"

"What?"

"tomorrow me and you sing animal we split it up like a duet and then we could do candles"

Spencer looked at him

"let me explain my Uncle wes and david never heard me sing and i want to see their faces"

"Oh well tomorrow we have to perform two songs anyway"

when tomorrow came

They announced there names and the music started to animal wes and david recognised the tune and invited kurt and blaine to come watch Alex zoomed in on his fathers faces who also recognised the introduction with open mouths

[The Warblers:]

Na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na

[spencer:]

Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisified.

Alex sighed and stepped out

[alex:]

Here we go again

We're sick like animals

We play pretend

You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive

No I won't sleep tonight.

he had the satifastion to see spencer the warblers wes and david and his dads to stare at him amazed he sounded excalty like kurt

[spencer with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

[spencer:]

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's gettin heavier

And I wanna run and hide

I wanna run and hide.

[alex:]

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

[spencer and alex:]

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you.

[Spencer with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

[spencer and alex :]

Hush hush the world is quiet

Hush hush we both can't fight it

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

Whoa I won't sleep tonight.

[spencer with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin'

[alex with the Warblers:]

Here we go again

Here we go again

Here we go again

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

[spencer with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight..

it then mortfed into candles

alex sang

The powerlines went out

And I am all alone

But I don't really care at all

not answering my phone

spencer sang

All the games you played, the promises you made

Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains

alex and spencer sang

Lost sight, couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before

There's no need to explain

alex sang

I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste

spencer and alex sang

You're invisible, invisible to me, my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face

alex sang

Lost sight, couldn't see

When it was you and me

together

Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

alex sang

One day you will wake up

With nothing but your sorrys

togther they sang spencer stared at him with that look

And someday you will get back

Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

Alex wasnt the only one who caught that look it was a look kurt and blaine knew all too well and so did wes and david who face palmed

"Alex can i speak to you?" spencer asked

"Sure" alex followed spencer

"in that song you i mean i felt something it was like i Saw YOU in a more then friends way." Spencer looked down

Alex silently crushed his lips to spencers who immedlty kissed back what they didnt know is that kurt and blaine were watching from the door way alex saw them and broke the kiss and snuggled into spencer to hide his blush

Spencer hugged him and turned to his fathers

"Hey Mr Hummel-anderson's guess you saw?" Spencer said judging by alex's blushing and shy ness

"What you said was beautiful spencer" Kurt said

"You know animal and candles made me and kurt get togther we sang animal just before and candles right after" Blaine chuckled wes and david walked in and rolled there eyes

"oh no wesley looks like we got another blaine and kurt happenning right here before my very eyes!"

blaine turned dark to wes and david "oh wesley you havnet changed abit have you came out yet... no what a shame..." Alex and spencer laughed and david stared at wes

"blaine that was a secret"

Alex was drinking and spatt it out laughing hard

"oh david havnet you told wes... oh dear! what a mess!"

Wes eyes pricked

"tell me what?"

"Oh didnt you know that your best friends been inlove with you for ermm since freshman year!" kurt giggled when blaine kissed him and spencer and alex was hugging happily

"i think i change my mind i think this is a gay school" Wes mumbled

Everyone laughed

"Im serious you know how man people came out last year!"

"Errmm insteresting ... Gottah go Love you all" Alex said rushing out of the room tugging spencer along with him


	3. tears,confusion, love

"Spencer" alex said once they were out of earshot "what did that kiss mean?"

"It ment i like you" spencer said softly

"Why would you want me" Alex teared up

"Why did Your parents create you?" Spencer said

"Love" alex said

"Exactly alex" Spencer laughed nervously

"I feel the same spenc" alex looked up strongly

"boyfriends?" spencer said

alex nodded "Boyfriends"

"Well, would you like too come to a party with me?" Alex said

"Sure When?" spencer smiled

"2 months" Alex said

"Sure alex"

"Good!" hugging spencer

2 months later things have been good with blaine and kurt (Wink wink) and alex and spencer was taking there relationship slowly

"Ready to go ?" alex said standing outside macies door

Spencer grabbed his hand "Come on"

There was loud music and alchol but spencer and alex didnt have any

it was spin the bottle time and alex had been dreadding it

"My turn My Turn !" macie sang softly

it landed on spencer

"OH HELL NO !" alex screetched

"Oh come on alex its just some fun" macie said

She leaned in and kissed spencer spencer kissed back and was clearly enjoying it melody looked sorry for alex who was between them

they started marking out until alex broke them apart and ran out crying

"oh you did it this time white boy..." melody hissed

"But i liked it!" Spencer said

"is it here achol taste or her?" Amada said

Spencer looked at macie up and down he felt sick why did he do that to alex! After he knew blaine did it to kurt!

Spencer went pale and teared up

"I though so " amanda screetched

Mean while with alex

He was running fast faster then ever he got home in 2 mintues he opened the door and callapsed on the floor crying

Kurt and blaine ran over to alex crashing on there knees beside him

"Whats the matter" kurt softly said

"HE DID WHAT DAD DID TO YOU " Alex was hestrical

blaine swallowed and looked to kurt kurt had the same pain in his eyes that alex had in his kurt turned to his husband

"Now you know how i felt" kurt whispered

Blaine visbally swallowed and tears escaped

"Shh hunny it will get better" Kurt soothed

"How will it" Alex sobbed

"Well do what you do best wright a song and sing it infront of a audience" Blaine murmered

"Nationals are coming up right?" kurt backed up

"Yes i thik i'll do that" Alex stood up and walked upstairs still crying

kurt stood up and blaine followed

"did i make you feel that bad ?" Blaine pained

"pretty much it felt like you ripped my heart out" kurt smiled " but i forgave you the momment i said i do"

Blaine grinned "I always loved you i just hope spencer fixes this there is no way that boy is straight because he acts excalty like me"

By the end of the night alex had write a great song and was going to sing it at nationals with kurt and blaine in the audicence

By the time nationals came spencer and alex still hadn't spoken but were still friendly -ish

kurt and blaine took there seats

"AND NOW FROM WESTVILLE O-HIO THE DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS!"

Nobody told spencer of alex's song but waited patiently

alex stood on the stage alone sitting at a piano blaine smiled cuz he taught him the piano

he started to play

alex sang

What have I done? I wish I could run

Away from this ship goin' under

Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is

On my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me?

To get it right

To get it ri-igh-ight

Can I start again with my faith shaken?

'Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face my mistakes

But if I get stronger and wiser

I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

spencer was crying

and alex smiled at him and faced the audience

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me?

To get it right

So I throw up my fist

Throw a punch in the air

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair

Yeah, I'll send down a wish

Yeah, I'll send up a prayer

And finally, someone will see

alex looked towards his dads he was about to sing his biggest note yet

How much I care!

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many it times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me?

To get it right

To get it ri-igh-ight

Kurt and blaine blinked and spencer was amazed

there was claps and woos

they started another song

it morfired into somewhere only we know kurt and blaine knew this was spencers sorry and smiled

spencer sang

i walked across an empty land

i knew the pathway like the back of my hand

i felt the earth beneath my feet

sat by the river and it made me complete

oh simple thing where have you gone?

i'm getting old and i need something to rely on

so tell me when you're gonna let me in

i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

i came across a fallen tree

i felt the branches of it looking at me

is this the place we used to love?

is this the place that i've been dreaming of?

oh simple thing where have you gone?

i'm getting old and i need something to rely on

so tell me when you're gonna let me in

i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

and if you have a minute why don't we go

talk about it somewhere only we know?

this could be the end of everything

so why don't we go

somewhere only we know?

oh simple thing where have you gone?

i'm getting old and i need something to rely on

so tell me when you're gonna let me in

i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

and if you have a minute why don't we go

talk about it somewhere only we know?

this could be the end of everything

so why don't we go

so why don't we go

this could be the end of everything

so why don't we go

somewhere only we know?

somewhere only we know

this could be the end of everything,

so why don't we go,

somewhere only we know,

somewhere only we know,

somewhere only we know

at the end when everyone clapped spencer hugged alex

"im sorry i did that to you i just" Spencer shutup

"You am forgiven" Alex said and sniffed

"Just like that?" Spencer grinned

"first loves are forever right ?" alex looked in his eyes and hugged him

Kurt and blaine saw this a breathed a sigh of relief


	4. OMG I DIDNT WANT TO SEE THAT

Once everyone peformed it was the momment of truth

"and now the winner of 2011 is ... AURAL INTENSITY!" people aplaused

Spencer and alex didnt care they were back as one

the warbler sighed relief they didnt have to put up with the tension

macie how ever wanted Spencer.

blaine kurt alex and spencer were in the car riding home spencer and alex holding hands and smiling and kurt and blaine were talking silently

"That song really was touching" Spencer frowned "I can't belive i made you feel like that"

"Yeah It felt like you ripped my heart out. but i forgave you when you sang that song. You. Spencer josh martins. Mine." alex said grinning

Blaine turned to kurt silently

"Did they just mimic us?" Blaine paled

"I Belive they did" Kurt smirked as he was driving now pulling into there house were alex and spencer was staying for 2 weeks.

"Thanks for having me kurt blaine i know ive been mean to your son i hope you understand" Spencer said looking down when alex was unpacking

"Kurt sweetheart go and help alex i think i need a talk with spenc" blaine said whipsering low

Kurt nodded and walked upstairs

spencer flinched when blaine came towards him his dad usaually insulted him or his mom slapped him but blaine did something spencer did not expect Blaine _hugged him _spencer immedialty grabbed hold of blaine he loved the father hug thing but spencer had never had this kind of hug

spencer started sobbing still holding onto blaine like a baby

"Hey hey hey Shhh" blaine said patting his back

"Im sorr-y its just that hug it felt like fa-m-mily " Spencer looked down

Blaine was murmering soothing things until spencer was calm enough to talk properly

"im sorry blaine its just 'sniffs' alex must be lucky to have you and kurt my dad doesnt really accept me well he-he Never hug-ged me neither did my mom" Spencer looked up to blaine. blaines eyes were teary he thought he had it bad with his family this kid never was Loved for god sake!

"Spenc your parents must be tough" Blaine agreed

"Yh" spencer wiped his tears

blaine patted the couch and sat down and so did spencer

blaine then said something that spencer could of screamed for

"Spencer me and kurt think of you as our son anyway" Blaine smiled seeing spencers reaction

"Really?" Spencer asked unsure

"Really really" Blaine quoted shrek and spencer laughed

"i cant belive you quoted shrek!" Spencer smiled

blaine winked " So i want to talk to you about the alex incident"

Spencer froze

"Relax all im going to say is, your not the only one who made them mistakes" Blaine said

"What do you mean?" spencer said

Blaine coughed akwardly "Well, when i was at dalton kurt told me on valentines day he had feelings for me and i didnt know what to do because i liked him yes but did i want to wreck mine and his friendship- No i definalty didnt so i was struck between my feelings anyway kurt invited to racheal berrys house party train wreck extravagansa and well lets just say i got drunk played spin the bottle and it landed on racheal and we kissed right over kurt i ended up mixing my feelings up and told racheal i'll go on a date with her and telling kurt i was bisexual ended as a agrument he knew i was 100 % gay but i didnt belive him so when racheal kissed me and i felt nothing but grossed out well i had alot of apoligogies" Blaine chuckled

spencer was silent

in a small voice spencer said

"Blaine did your parents ever... insult or h-hit you?"

blaine was shocked "Ermm yes i was until i moved into kurts dads house i felt like he was my dad more then harry"

Spencer was shaking "When you came at me to hug me i thought you would hit me" new tears soaked his cheeks

"I'll never do that to you spenc you know that"

"I know i know but it reminded me of when my mom came at me i'd just came out to them and they didnt take it good"

Blaine was silent

"Im going to talk to kurt see if we can decorate the spare room"

"Why?" spencer said wipeing his tears

"Im not letting you go back there i wouldnt be able to sleep a night if i knew you were getting hurt" Blaine smiled

Spencer hugged him "Thankyou!"

blaine hugged back "It's quite alright it might be a long night though"

"I'll help get my stuff" spencer said into blaines shoulder

"Nuh huh your staying here with alex"

"Fine with me" spencer sighed sitting back down

"I'll send alex down to you" Blaine winked

blaine sent alex downstairs

"Kuuuuuurtttttttt." blaine said

"Yesssssss?" kurt said peeping out the corner of there bedroom

"Cannn i ask you something?"

"Anything" Kurt smiled sitting on the bed

"I Found out spencers family is a rough one when i went to give him a hug he broke down he was never loved kurt! he never been hugged and better still they use bullying and volience towards him! i just cant face him going back i cannt not after i went through the same we need to save him like burt carole finn and you saved me" Blaine looked into kurts eyes who was frowning

"He can definatly come here!" Kurt agreed immedatly " i got a idea if i start the decorating now i'll be done by tonight and if spencer sleeps in alex's room for one night the paint should be dried by the next morning"

blaine kissed him "That would be great i'll get his stuff spencer said his parents left for a holiday so i'll be safe"

in a matter of 12 minutes Kurt had alex and spencer decorating spencers room (Alex didnt know)they wasnt going to tell alex until spencer (who usally boards at dalton) leaves dalton

when alex was in bed and spencer 'went to dalton' (Really was to get his stuff)

spencer came back at 11:30 pm to see kurt and blaine sitting in the kitchen

"All done sweetie?" kurt looked up

Spencer smiled "All done"

blaine looked at his watch "Your sleeping on a blow up matress in our room for tonight because we dont want to let alex find your here"

Spencer felt akward sleeping in a room with alex's dads?

"oh sure okay" Spencer smiled

"in the morning when spencer heard alex leave he came downstairs

"Hey blaine kurt"

the looked up and smiled "Sleep alright?" kurt asked

"You should know you slept in the same room as me" Spencer repiled grinning

"Oh " Kurt laughed "Sorry habit its just not everyday your sons boyfriend sleeps in his dads room"

Blaine smirked and grinned when kurt blushed quickly shaking his head a little

"OH comeeeee on..." Blaine said spencer raised a eyebrow at blaine

"Oh Get Your Head out the gutter kurt!" blaine laughed and kurt looked at spencers face as spencer suddenly realised what kurt imagianed and facepalmed

a little while later spencer recieved a text off alex

-WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU LEFT DALTON :'(-

"Oh no look" Spencer passes his phone to kurt and blaine who looked apoligetically at spencer who was now silent

"What do i say?" spencer mumbled staring at his phone

"Tell him that your dad with drawn you from dalton" Blaine smiled

"Oh sure okay" Spencer began typing his phne bleeped immeditaly

-oh hunny were you tranferring? x-

-i dont know-

there was no other texts from alex

at 4 30 when alex came home he was upset spencer had to stay in the basement though

"He left me dads he left me all alone at dalton" Alex shuted

Blaine and kurt looked at eachother knowing spencer could here him and this conversation

"Calm down alex he hasn't broke up with you theres no reason for you to be like this" Kurt striclty said

alex sighed "Im sorry dads its just i- i i love him so much" Kurt and blaine grinned

spencers heart flipped

"alex go get changed its wash day okay?" Kurt said

Spencer came out the basement quietly amazed

Blaine walked over to spencer

"Hey if i were you i'd breathe your going to have to sneak out to mckinley tomorrow without alex knowing"

"Oh cra-" blaine looked at him

"Oh bull frogs" Spencer corrected

blaine patted his shoulder

in the morning spencer snook out to mckinley his first day wasnt too bad the glee club was shocked to see spencer there he explained everything amd melody smiled endlessly

however alex came home early from dalton

"Dads i want to go back to mckinley please dalton used to be mine and alex's place now it feels weird" Alex whimpered

"Fine with me" blaine looked at kurt who nodded

just then spencer walked in and up to his room silently

the next couple of weeks alex was sad he hadn't seen spencer in a month today was alex's transfer

however when he went to glee he saw there was a new kid

"Welcome ALEX !" mr shelby shouted

spencers head shot up and smiled at alex

alex looked over Spencer!

after glee club alex ran to spencer and kissed him

"I missed you"

"Me too"

now walking home

"Thanks for walking me home spencer"

"Me too"

"Wait what ?" Alex frose as spencer casually walked in

"Heyy kurt!" spencer walked over too kurt sitting on the couch next too him

alex walked in pale

"Hey spenc how was school today" blaine walked in smiling at alex

"It was alright i missed you all though"

"aww" Kurt hugged him

Alex rushed forward "What. The. GOING. On"

"Well" Spencer laughed "My amazing boyfriend you see, your dads will explain"

Blaine stared darkly at spencer then smiled at his son

"Spencer is living with us now"

alex's mouth popped

"He had a bad family experience with his mom and dad so we offered to take care of him"

"Thats the nicest thing i ever heard" Alex smiled

Spencer hugged alex

alex however had other ideas and kissed him

blaine coughed and kurt blushed

blaine looked at kurt " AGAIN WITH THE GUTTER WHATS WRONG WITH YOU KURT" blaine shouted jokingly

everyone laughed

spencer grabbed his bottle of water and was drinking

"Well a man can have dreams?" kurt grinned sweet revenge

spencer spat out his drink all over blaine

"Yuk ughh" blaine said staring at spencer who was now on the floor rolling around laughing and alex was taking pictures while kurt was recording it hmmmmm blaine thought i have one weird family here

"Sorry" Spencer chuckled

blaine wiped his wet face "Ughh"

"OHHHHH i sense gay activty" Kurt chimed

"My. Hair. is WRECKED" Blaine pouted

everyone laughed

"I thought you said kurt was the drama queen" spencer slyly added kurts eyes turned to a death glare at blaine

blaine quickly forgot about his gay tantrum Alex and spencer watched amused wishing they had pop corn

"You said What?" kurt lowered his voice meaning deathly hallows were coming to blaine quicker then snape killing dumbledore

"nothing hunny" Blaine smiled

"Yeah right..." Kurt huffed

both boys were watching still amused so blaine pulled kurt into a deep kiss they sort of lost themselves abit to far

Blaine and kurt were starting to moan and alex and spencer looked at eachother

"I dont think i wanna be in here spencer"

they heard a "kurt" being moaned

alex and spencer paled

"i think we should run for it" Spencer swallowed

They heard clothes being took off

"Oh mud crunches the doors at the back of the couch" Alex's eyes zeroed

"Does that mean were trapped" spencers head spun there is No way in hell he wanted to see what he was about to see

alex nodded "Lets sit back"

"But were ever we look the sounds and you can SEE them everywhere" (The room had loads of mirrors)

alex patted his boyfriends back

they heard sucking noises

"Oh dear God Hell No" alex opened his eyes to see his dad b sucking dad k off

spencer also looked "Double shit"

just then they heard a scream of "blaine and saw kurt release (Pretty hard)

alex facepalmed

They heard another nosie but it wasnt a pop noise it was a grunning noise both boys peered over he couch seeing kurt taking blaine deep

Alex shuddered "Spencer"

"Yeah" Spencers voice was shaking

"please open your eyes"

Spencer opened them to see the scene as well

"Oh god" spencer said "Why did you want me to look!" spencer hissed

"Because. there not just having sex." Alex whipsered

"It looks like sex to me!" spencer said sliding back on the floor

"Spencer its unprotected you know what that means?" alex said

"What?" spencer said after the gruntings went quieter

"Oh i didnt tell you did i" alex eyes narrowed abit

"Tell me what?" spencer asked wincing at the yelping nosies

"i was concevied naturally through the condition Mpreg Natural any unprotected sex 2 weeks later your throwing up in the toliet" alex said

"Wow" spencer grinned

"I have it too." Alex looked spencer in the eyes

"thats Great!" spencer smirked

Gladly now i would say there nearly done its been nearly 1hour and 30 minutes" alex said reading his watch

Spencer squirmed "how do you know so much ?"

"After listerning to them weekly you guess the timings on birthdays 2 hours annerversaire 2hours 30 minutes and Mpreg im guessing 1 hour 50 minutes

"that means we got another 20 minutes of this" Spencer hissed "And did you just say annerversaire isn't that french ?"

Alex chuckled quietly "When you have dad k as a dad you have no choice but to speak french"

"does that mean i'll have to take french?" spencers eyes narrowed

"Proberly" alex laughed

Finnally after 1 hour 55 minutes they saw blaine pull out also winced because alex and spencer realised they were looking at his dads/blaine/kurts Cocks

"Kurt sweetheart you alright?" Blaine said

"Yeah blaine" Kurt thought for a momment

"I love you but you totally wrecked our couch" Blaine chuckled

"i let you mess up my hair didn't I?" kurt grinned

"True" Now lets go before spencer and alex see us" Blaine told him

alex and spencer paled and looked towards eachother they were tramatised to the max"

That night at dinner was awkward then anything

"So were did you to get off too" Blaine asked smoothly

"Err we went upstairs when you started undressing" alex looked pale and so did spencer

blaine could tell in alex's eyes that he was lying

"Alex tell the truth you too spencer" Blaine strongly ordered

"Errmm well you see blaine, kurt" spencer squirmed in his seat

"Well you sort of trapped us..." Alex said looking visibly ill

Kurt gasped and turned to blaine

"Can we stop talking about this while we're eating spagetti and meatballs" Spencer said looking at the balls and shuddered

Blaine and kurt was silent how could they do that infront of Them of all people

"Dads" alex said after everyone was silent

"Yes?" kurts face was pained with embarssment

"You really did mess the couch up" Alex smirked evilly causing spencer to laugh

Kurts head fell into blaines lap

"oh and dad ?" Alex said turning to blaine

"Yes?" blaine looked up to see a smirking alex

"All them years of sucking lollipops..." Alex grinned sweet revenge evilly it was spencers turn he was good At impressions ... so he decided to do a lollipop demistration

he ran to his bag got out a lollipop and came back in Alex was rolling around when he saw the lollipop

Spencer looked up to blaine now sucking the lollipop excalty the way he saw blaine do to kurt...

Alex took one look and broke out laughing

blaines eyes widened and shut "oh dear god no!"

Kurts eyes moved to spencer who now changed to the way kurt did blaine

"Why Lord Why?" Kurt moaned

spencer took the lollipop from his mouth and chucked it in the bin then made a surprisingly good inpression of kurt

"I let you mess up my hair didnt i ?" and blaines "i love you but you wrecked our couch"

Alex stopped rolling now sitting up wiping tears from his eyes

Blaine and kurt could of died

"OKAY FORGET IT!" kurt raised his voice but alex knew better

"We will when we can get your intimate relations out of our heads"

"Blaineeeeeeeee" Kurt whinned

"they have a point sweetheart" blaine whipsered making kurt shiver


	5. Family Fun Crowned Queen

appoximently 2 weeks later kurt began shoving signs of mpreg *facepalms*

Spencer and alex was in the living room relaxing when they heard blaine running and kurt coughing

spencer and alex could only guess the looked at eachother

"I guess we saw that happening?" Spencer asked

"Yup" alex smirks

there dads entering the room

"So blaine kurt your horniness wear off yet aprently you have been very active or so my eyes say?" spencer laughed

"funny enough my eyes say the same thing! Oh isnt that a coincedence also my ears have been burning what about you?" alex said smiling at spencer

"Yup..."

"Boys?" blaine said

they looked up

they looked up innocently

"Your never gonna let that go are you" Kurt Said

"What ever are you refering to Kurt? " Spencer asked still looking adorbly innocent

"You know!" Kurt was struggling he didn't want to say excalty

spencer turned to alex "Do you know alex sweetheart?" immetating blaine perfectly

"Nope not a clue hunny" alex said back sounding perfectly like kurt

the couple looked at the too adults and laughed

"Seriously we heard you." Spencer made a fake puking face

kurt scrowled

"And plus i know the facts remeber" Alex winked

"your scarred us for life" Spencer said dramatically fainting onto the couch winking at alex

alex rushed over " Oh dear lord he's sick hes Stopped breathing... i know just want to do to start his heart He put his lips on spencers and begasn kissing until they were gasping they broke

spencer sat up and watched the pained expressions on kurt and blaines faces

"Your broke the rule alex !" Kurt said scornfully

Alex held his hands up "did you remeber us there?"

"Yeah you trapped us in a MIRRORED ROOM! you could of turned away..." Spencer added

"Blaineeeeee" Kurt looked at his husband who was yet again about to side with the kids "Fine." kurt huffed

"There there Daddy k Relax at least i have a interesting story to tell my little brother or sister." alex paused to let spencer countinue

"and about the way me and alex saw her/him being created" As spencer said created he crossed his arms covering his face then opened them like curtains his face looking like a blind person who saw the sun.

"Spencer... have i told you how much i love you lately?" Alex hugged spencer

"Enough to remind me everyday sweet" spencer hugged him back

the boys were just finishing there senior year and had been together for nearly 2 years kurt was 6 months now (i ran out of ideas)

"blaine your amazing" Kurt said as he was getting his aching back masaged

"That reminds me of the first time..." Blaine trailed off

"TOO MUCH INFROMATION!" alex said barging through the doors

"Whats wrong?" kurt said sitting up

spencer came through the doors with a crown looking pale

"They crowned you queen didnt they ?" Kurt myrmered softly

alex nodded

"Well i got crowned queen as well and im alright" Kurt laughed

"Really" Alex sniffed

"Really really" blaine added

"OMG not that shrek quote blaine seriously its cheesey" Kurt and spencer said in unison

alex and blaine laughed

at dinner blaine and kurt was talking silently

alex however was bored so...

he gently tugged on spencers arm playfully

Spencer knew alex too well what that ment so they excused themselves

kurt and blaine was confused very... however not until they heard giggling and whipsering and god knows what else

when the came downstairs blaine and kurt was watching moulin rouge so they sat in the kitchen

"I love you" Alex said

"I love you forever and ever"

alex rolled his eyes "Right back at you my cheesy over the top boyfriend"

Kurt wobbled in the kitchen

"Hey dad how you feeling having another possible boy on the way?" alex asked

"If it turns out like you im scared for my life" Kurt laughed softly

Spencer pouted he was being ingored so he went to find blaine

"Hey blaine" blaine looked up and smiled

"Hey spenc "

"What you doing?" Spencer said looking at blaine

"Nothing why?" blaine asked curiously

"Well i need to talk to you..."

"Okay?" spencer sat next to him

"what am i to the baby?" Spencer asked

Blaine looked amused

"I guess your a uncle spencer"

"I just thought to ask because im not techincally family" Spencer replied quietly

"You've been part of this family for years" blaine noted

"True " Spencer said

Alex walking in with kurt

"what you guys talking about?" Kurt asked

"Nothing" blaine and kurt say in unison

"Hey spencer were did you and alex go after dinner ?" blaine asked

alex and spencer blushed

"second thoughts dont need to know anymore"

"i hope done carefully" Kurt added

"OMG OH CORUSE DAD ! JESUS"

"good"


	6. Fattie momment and Family history

at 8 months kurt was huge and was going through the im fat stage

Spencer and alex didn't hear kurt all morning blaine had left for work and told them phone him and he'll be right home

"Spencer im starting to worry mu dads usally down by now" Alex looked at spencer

spencer got up and held out his hand "Come on"

they walked all the way downstairs

"hes gottah be in The Bedroom" Alex hissed

spencer knocked on the door

No relpy

spencer knocked again

No reply

Alex was getting inpatient and just opened the door kurt was sitting on his bed silently mumbling stuff.

"dad?" alex asked

Kurt looked up and said nothing he was rambling

"Daddy!" alex cried getting freaked out

Spencer tried to calm his boyfriend

alex however ran over to kurt

"Daddy listern to me"

"Stupid stupid" kurt kept repeating

"Stupid what?" Alex asked

"Fashion stupid fat" Kurts eyes were still dazed and his head hit the pillows

while alex was trying to make a conversation spencer looked around there was fashion clothes and bigger clothes...

"Errr alex i think we should get blaine to deal with this" Spencer asked wearily

Alex looked away from his rambling father to follow spencers eyes

"Oh... Oh " It clicked in alex's head

Kurt shouted out and accidently whacked alex in the eye

spencer ran over "Did kurt just hit you?" Spencer said

"No no it was his elbow he didnt mean it i think your right dad should deal with this" a bruise was appearing on alex's eye

Spencer laughed "I think he gave you a black eye"

alex groaned and phoned his father

before blaine could say hello

"Come home dads going through his fattie moment again hes rambling and he accidently well you'll see"

Blaine laughed "Im coming"

blaine only took 5 minutes to get here and a big black purply blueish bruise was around his eye

When blaine walked in he froze and ran to alex

"Did Daddy hit you!" Blaine asked upset

"No no no i turned and he elbowed me relax" Alex patted his dads shoulder

Blaine then turned and ran upstairs spencer and alex followed

"Kurt sweetheart whats wrong" Blaine said seeing his husband in a trace

alex thought this was so funny so he recorded it him and spencer had a plan...

kurt snapped out his trance and immedatly was crying

"IM FAT !" kurt collapsed in blaines arms

Blaines face was holding in a snicker when he saw the camera

"Hun your not fat" Blaine soothed rubbing circles in kurts back

"But i amm!"

"Kurt ! please get dressed and then i'll tell you what i think okay."Blaine pleaded

"Fine" kurt sniffed

kurt got up and wobbled to the bathroom and came out in Casual wear ! oh my gosh blaine never thought he'd see the day kurt was in boy-ish clothes instead of fashionable boy clothes

Blaine swallowed " I love it kurt your amazing marget gave me the rest of the year off she said because you was close..."

Kurts mood abruptly changed and grinned

"Uhhh" spencer fell back on blaine and kurts bed

alex poked him "Whats wrong with you"

"I have a fashion crisis induced headache" Spencer rubbed the sides of his head

Alex laughed "I think i got a good idea for you too relax it involves.." alex moved to whipsering the plan

Blaine wanted to ask alex what he whispered but then he thought it was safer not to go there alex watched blaines face

"oh come on dad seriously!" Alex acused

"What..."

"You totally had a 'am i thinking what i think there thinking' look"

Blaine blushed

Spencer laughed and walked out the room with alex to work on there idea

leaving kurt and blaine alone

With spencer and alex

"So you wanna start on my idea?" Alex smirked evilly holding a curling iron

spencer grinned "So who are you going to get your hair straight?" alex was curling his hair now

"Straighters" alex said sacastically

"OH right so how long does this curly thing take?"

"If you want to act life like its gonna take 5 minutes but if you keep squirming it will take longer!"

"So you think this will set your dad k back to being happier?" spencer mumbled

"He loves the fact i look exactly like him " Alex was bored of saying that fact

after 10 minutes spencer put his Dalton academy uniform on and sat on Alex's bed , alex came out also in his Dalton uniform

"Ready for the gelling?" alex said holding a tube up

"I hate gell" Spencer whinned as alex sat him in the chair

alex rubbed it in his hair "Suck it up Be A MAN!" by now spencers hair was nearly done

"Wow alex i look like your dad its creepy" Spencer looked away and saw alex straighting his hair and sweeping it up expertly

alex came and looked at them Alex was wearing a long-ish black dalton jumper and spencer was wearing a dalton blazer and a red sweat shirt

alex just stared

"I I Wow" Alex stuttered poking at the mirror

Spencer chuckled "I know i think i need to slap myself too"

"Right! You answer to blaine and I'll Answer to kurt" Alex said "Lets practice"

they knew what to say because on alex 16th birthday uncle wes and david gave him a box and told him to open it when he was alone and sure enough as soon as he was alone he opened it to find tapes labeled -Klaine kissing- or -klaine bisexual fight- -klaine mix ups-

spencer and alex was re-doing a bisexual scene from the tapes and also the get together one and they also had a surprise one (who included the one and only hudmels) there was a knock at the door

"Its the hudmels" Burt whipsered

"Come in!" alex said

burt walked in with finn racheal carole

"Oh my gosh you look incredible" Finn gasped

"So im kissing spencer?" racheal asked

spencer swallowed and nodded

"Did you wear what i said to wear?" alex intergected

racheal nodded

"Ive got to do the drunk explantion" finn said

burt said "We have to act like were are your parents and pretened i dont like spencer"

"Sorted" Spencer said

alex laughed "Your gonna be kissing my auntie racheal"

spencers eyes narrowed "Yes and i will keep in mind that this is for your dads benifit"

racheal nodded

"right they should be coming home now so places!"


	7. Fattie momment and Family history part 2

When blaine and kurt walked in they heard voices alex saw the car so they started the scene

they turned to see alex and burt

"although it would help if you educate yourself so i could go to my dad like any straight boy could" alex walked swiflty passed them

they turned to burt who was ingoring them so they thought they'd just listern and ask later

the next scene the did the talk between blaine and kurt about sexy in kurts bedroom

kurt and blaine followed

"This is useless blaine. I Dont know how to be sexy because i dont know the first thing about sex" blaine and kurt looked at each other in confusion and actually looked them properly well if it wasnt for the bed blocking there view

"Kurt your blushing." Spencer commented sounding excalty the same as Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened

"I've tried watching those movies, but i just get terribly depressed and God they all have mothers and what would they think and why would you get that tatoo there"

"Well we could talk about it i'll tell you what i know"

"No no i dont wanna know the details i like romance thats why i like broadway musicals because the touch of the finger tips is as sex as it gets"

"Your gonna have to learn about it some day kurt"

"No no not today i think ive heard another i think you should leave" spencer walked right past them downstairs getting changed quickly and down to the basement

kurt and blaine followed yet again followed

They saw racheal finn artie mercedes quinn puck lauren sam santana brittany tina and mike with spencer and alex sitting in a circle

"My Turn My turn!" racheal chimed

Blaines eyes bulged he knew what was coming

"OH MT GOSH THIS IS OUTSTANDING!" alex exclaimed sitting in the middle between racheal and spencer

"Blaine warbler i wanna rock your world" Racheal's lips met spencer who brought his hand up

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" everyone chroused

they broke "Your lips taste awsome"

they broke into 'dont you want me baby' and then all exited past blaine and kurt

then come the bisexual fight

"sure i'll see you then bye" Spencer said through his phone and laughed

"Racheal just asked me out" And he grinned

spencer laughed

"Shes got a girl crush on you, wait you cant lead her on!"

"Who says im leading her on"

"Your gay blaine!" alex hissed

"I I thought i was but when we kissed it felt good"

"It felt good because you were drunk!"

"Wait why are you so angry"

"Because i look up to you being so proud of who you are and what you are and now your going to tip toe back in"

"maybe im bi"

"Please, thats the terms gay guy uses when he wants to feel normal holding a girls hand down a hallway"

"Listern how ever confusing it is for you its alot more for me your 100% sure who you am well maybe all of us aernt so lucky"

"Yes blaine i had so much luck to be chased out of high school but a bully who threated to kill me"

"And why did he say that?" acting pissed

"Because he didnt like who i was"

"Which is what your saying to me right now isnt it i never expected this from you of all people i am searching i gottah go i'd say bi but i dont want to offend you" Spencer stormed out

next was burt

"Dad i have a problem... blaine is interested in racheal" alex said to his grandad

"Wait i thought the guy was gay?"

"He is he is but hes exploring"

"Yeah hes not the only one"

"What do you mean"

"Listern i need you to ask me the next time a guy sleeps over"

"I dont get it dad what do you want from me here?"

"I want you to alogise for being innapporiote in my house"

"Okay fine i wont have any sleepovers with a guy that might be gay without asking you first"

"Thankyou"

burt and alex walked out to the racheal and blaine kiss sober scene

"So he comes in in 3:30" Racheal asked

"Hmm for his pre-reshersal meduim dripp- " spencer walked in

"There he is looking dreamer then ever" Racheal walked over

"Hey Racheal-" Racheal kissed him again and broke it seconds later

"Hmm im gay 100% gay thankyou for clearing that up for me racheal listern can you hold my space im gonna hit the rest rooms"

and then finnally

"Whats that?" spencer asked

"Im decorating pavortti's gasket"

"Well clear up i got a perfect number for our duet and i think we should practice"

"do tell"

"Candles by hey monday"

"Im surprised your usually so top 40"

"Well i wanted abit more emtional"

"Why did you want me to sing that duet with you"

"Kurt there is a momment were you say to yourself .. oh there you are im looking for you forever Watching you to blackbird was a momment for me about you - you move me kurt and doing this duet with you would only be an excuse to spend more time with you" Spencer brought alex into a kiss they broke apark

"We we should practice" spencer said blushing "I thought we were" alex replied and they kissed again at the end they all came out burt finn carole racheal alex and spencer still in costume the rest had gone home

blaine and kurt just stood there

"Sooooooo. dads like our performance?" Alex said

Spencer grumbled "You better do i kissed Racheal for this."

racheal laughed

"That was so life like i mean how did alex and spencer look excalty like us!" kurt gasped

"Curlers and straightners" Alex grinned

"And how did you know all of that in detail" Blaine asked

"I went around asking friends family you know" spencer looked at the two adults

"That was so - you did it so- god" kurt said thickly

they all laughed

"We recorded our play as well " spencer added

"We need a picture of all of us mini kurt and mini blaine" Burt told them they set the camera up and took a picture"

after everyone had gone they all sat in the living room still as mini kurt and mini blaine

"This is getting freaky" Blaine finally said staring at his younger doppelganger

"i feel so sorry for you" Spencer said sarcastically

"Whats up with spenc" blaine mouthed

"Still abit tender from the kiss with aunt racheal"

Blaine smirked at spencer

"It was BEYOND disgusting ugh" blaine watched the helpless boy rub his mouth furiously

"How could any boy like kissing with a girl all they do is spit in your mouth"

"What the hell..." kurt questioned

"Remeber when i pulled a face well Rachael sort of spat in my mouth i think she thought i was finn for a moment"

Alex rubbed his back and kissed spencer

"better?"

"Much" Spencer grinned

later that night

spencer and alex was happy...

kurt and blaine was alseep

spencer however had a question for alex

"Alex ever wondered about the future?" spencer whipsered

"Yes" alex blushed

"noisey brother or sister running around, waking up to me every morning"

"Your point?"

"Marry me"

alex processed the words they been together nearly 3 years as a couple and 6 years all together

"Yes"

they kissed and spencer put the ring on alex's finger

they was going too tell but in the morning nature had differnt idea's


	8. labour and news!

Kurts head shot up as a sharp pain hit him across his bump

kurt hissed as the pain came at him again

"Blaine" kurt said shaking him

there was another pain yup definitively labour

Kurt wobbled out of bed

come on kurt think!

he let a yelp leave his mouth when he heard talking

Thats it alex and spencer

when kurt was outside their room he gapsed out in pain

the taking stopped from inside kurt gasped holding onto the banister for dear life until alex swung the door open

"Dad!" Alex said rushing towards him

"I'm alright ge-" kurt held his breath and gasped alex knew what was going on

"Spencer get dad" alex said now supporting his dad k

"Alex what-?" spencer got cut off by a yelp

"Oh gotcha" the penny dropped he sprinted to wake blaine

"Blaine come on get up" Spencer spoke him

Blaine muttered something

"Blaine GET UP!"

Still no response so.. he tiptoed to the kitchen to get a jug recieving a few odd glares from alex and especially kurt

spencer walked over to blaine's bedside and tipped a whole jug of water over him

Blaine's eyes widened

"WHAT THE HE-" blaine started to raise his voice

"Kurt went in labour you wouldnt wake up come on" spencer said chucking him some jeans and a top

blaine didnt think about spencer in the room and got dressed why spencer awkwardly looked to the ceiling

"I think i have déjà vu" Spencer said

"What do you mean- ohh im sorry" Blaine smirked

"Well it wasnt as awkward as the mirrored..."

"OKAY come on !" Blaine rushed out the room spencer followed smirking

Walking in the kitchen alex saw his dads wet hair and spencer grinning triumphantly

"Oh dad enjoy your water park wake up?" Alex smirked

"Hello having a baby here" Kurt growled

When in the hospital alex remember he still had his ring on he was fiddling with it

"Alex" Spencer swallowed

Alex turned to spencer seeing his face he laughed

"Daddy k is scary with pain" alex assured

"If kurt is in pain and your not blaine he'll spit you out and throw you away (RHYME oh what a crime)

Alex took his hand "thats our future" looking across the room to blaine and kurt both were talking to a nurse while she was checking him

"I know" Spencer smiled and kissed alex

well after 2 hours of screaming pushing spencer looking ill and alex rushing around getting spencer water and holding his fathers hands Little Lilly-hummel anderson was born

Spencer and alex sat back watching as kurt and blaine watched lilly

"When should we tell them" Spencer mumbled

Alex sighed "When the times right we'll know spenc" turning to spencer

spencer just turned his attention too the family scene infront of them

actually the time wasnt right until lilly had turned 6

Alex and spencer wanted lilly to remeber there wedding theny still hadnt told kurt and blaine.

"Kurt blaine" spencer said holding alex's hand

"Yeah?" Blaine and kurt said in unison

"6 years ago I Asked your son a question until kurt went into labour" Spencer smirked remebering the water

"Yes?" Kurt was curious now

"I asked him to marry me" Spencer came in

lilly then came running in "YAY! ALEX AND UNCLE SPANKER"

Blaine heard what his daughter said choked on his coffee

alex laughed and kurt rubbed his back

" no sweetie its uncle spencer" kurt correncted softly

"Uncle spencer" lilly grinned

"Well anyway he said yes so" Spencer grinned

"OMG so much to plan gosh!" Kurt started to ramble

"We already planned the wedding kurt the only thing we need your help on is our tux's and lilly's bridesmade dress"


	9. The Wedding and News!

After weeks of planning and endless arguments it was. The day.

"Dad K !" Alex shouted

Dad B was downstairs helping Spencer get ready while Kurt was getting Alex and Lilly ready in the same room which was a nightmare

Lilly was bouncing on his bed with nothing on and Alex was trying not to feel sick As the thought of his little sister naked on HIS bed didn't really sit well with his Gay side. Kurt decided to get in his tux, while he was gone Lilly decided to give Alex a Strip show.

"Lilly Please!" Alex said while covering his eyes. Even though Lilly was 6 she understood Her Daddies, Alex and Spencer where all gay she was quite smart Therefore understood what made him uncomfortable and like a Natural Little sister made his life a lovely Living hell. on his lap

"What my dearest brother!" Lilly said jumping off the bed and on his lap making him open his eyes and look down uncomfortably

"You know What I Already seen you been made I don't need you showing me how your Building outside the bump"

"how was I Made Alex?" Lilly looked up giving him a innocent baby look

A evil idea came into his head as he heard Kurt Returning "our daddies had s-"

"DON'T YOU DARE ALEX !" Kurt Said picking up a confused 6 year old

"Why are you naked Lill?" Kurt murmered

"I Love being in my Birrrthday suit" lilly replied

"Where did you hear that one"

"Uncle finney and racheal was in his room and in their birthday suits too!"

"oh my God I'm gonna kill that kid." Kurt Growled

"Daddy How was I Made?" Lilly asked

Kurt Panicked looking over to Alex who was smirking before Kurt could answer Alex spoke

"Lilly when your older you'll see it live don't worry they will scar you for life too." Kurt growled at his son

"Come on lilly-bug time for dressing up time!" Kurt said playfully

"Okay daddie k " as she held up her arms for kurt to slip the dress on over her head and then her pants.

Kurt looked at his watch "Guess what Alex , Its Time to go Spencer and Blaine left for the church 15 minutes ago."

"wow" Alex breathed Suddenly hyperventilating

Kurt saw this happening and hugged his son

"Come on we need to go now" Kurt gently tugged Alex by the Albow and lilly on his hip

Once at the Church they were met by the ex new directions and ex warblers there were going to sing a song abit like how they did for his step mom and dad's wedding.

"Hey Alex you look wonderful" Blaine embraced his son to a gigantic hug.

Blaine was wearing a grey tux and his hair gelled like he was at Dalton again.

Kurt was wearing the same with his hair swept up.

"im going to walk you up the aisle while singing great or what"

Alex smiled at his father as the song started alex raised a eyebrow as the warblers started the beat and the new directions ran hand in hand with one of the warblers

Kurt walked in infront of blaine and alex with lilly on his hip while Blaine was singing from behind the doors Alex stared at his fathers and saw there love and Talent mixed with the songs

Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you

kurt then started singing

Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you

[Blaine]  
>I've been waiting for so long<br>Now I've finally found someone  
>To stand by me<p>

Kurt

We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<p>

Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each others hand  
>Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh<br>Just remember!

(kurt Blaine)

You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)<br>So I'll tell you something

(Everyone Warblers included)

This could be love (This could be love)  
>because<p>

I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<p>

Hey baby, hey baby

With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know  
>So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control<br>Yes I know what's on your mind when you say  
>"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)<br>Just remember!

You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
>(I can't get enough of)<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love (this could be love) because<p>

(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.<br>Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you

Spencer and Alex was now hand in hand and all the choir people were standing up

"Spencer will you take Alex Hummel Anderson as your husband ?"

"I do" spencer said strongly

"Alex do you take Spencer josh martins to be your husband ?"

"I do" Alex said teary eye'd

"I now pronounce you Mr And Mr Anderson Martins" Alex and spencer smiled the only thing people didn't know was what their married names would be

They kissed and walked back down the aisle hand in hand They didnt want a big reception so they all went back to the hummel anderson house.

Alex and spencer got out of there tux's once everyone went.

They sat on the couch together with lilly in between. kurt and blaine was sitting on the loveseat.

"So hows it feel being married?" Kurt asked

"It-IT feels like a second home" Alex explained and the all nodded in agreement

alex was drinking his coffee when lilly spoke up.

"Alex Are you and spencer gonna make GayBabies?"

alex spat out his coffee while spencer was laughing

Blaine did not find this funny when the cofee went all over him.

Kurt was laughing

"HHunny where'd you hear that one"

"Uncle Finny and auntie Racheal"

Kurt was seriously considering Killing his brother and partner.

"I think its bedtime Lilly" Kurt commented

Blaine now nearly dry agreed

"But daddies i wanna know what gaybabies are?" Lilly pressed

Scratched thinking Kurt Was Gonna kill his Brother.

After a endless stream of 'what are gaybabies' blaine and kurt finnally got lilly too bed.

"When are you going on your honeymoon then?" Kurt asked

"We Aren't having one" alex responded "We brought a 2 bedroom house just next door All our stuffs already there so we'll be sleeping there tonight, if you here noises It Aint us" Spencer smiled evilly know kurt would be listerning all night.

**Sneek peek: The Martin andersons get busy ;) but so do klaine (NOT SMUTTY WAY...Yet ;) lilly has some interesting questions**


	10. New House Married life Explanations

"Bye Guys" Kurt called standing at the doorstep seeing spenc and alex Unlocking their house just NEXT DOOR. Kurt closed the door.

"I am So Overly Happy" Kurt sighed dropping on the couch next to blaine.

"Anderson Martins. Wow." Blaine said smiling.

"I know today was beautiful so Spencer And so Alex it was like us all over again."

Blaine Turned his head and kissed kurt on the lips and smirked when he broke away " You do realise that if we REALLY can hear them ... They can Also REALLY hear us."

"Oh no that's gonna get embarrassing" Kurt said buring his head in blaines chest who swooped him up in his arms taking him to bed. Kurt laughed at this

"BLAINE I CAN WALK!"

"You mean you can walk but your amazing husband is carrying you?" Blaine said innocently.

"OH shutup and take me to the bed chambers"

"Yes my lord" Blaine and kurt laughed

**meanwhile with Splex.**

"HEY" spencer rushed after alex sweeping alex up "The Threshold My JOB!"

Alex laughed "Well you can carry me through the bedroom door if you want ... and Did You Just Say im the GIRL in this realtionship." Alex Screetched. Kurt and blaine heard this conversation through the wall.

"Sorry alex" Spencer laughed Walking into their bedroom.

Then alex was tearing up "Oh my gosh this is so perfect spenc"

"I know" spenc said turning alex's head in to a kiss

Alex deepened it causing spencer to moan.

"Spenc... Bed" alex rushed the words. Spencer obliged And layed alex on the bed

Spencer kissed his way down alex's stomach until he found hardness He ripped alex's trousers open and took him in his mouth. deep.

Alex yelped in pleasure Yet again on the other side of the wall Blaine and kurt heard it. Heard it all while it was happening.

"Uhh I dont want to hear this!" kurt said snuggling into blaines chest.

"They Are Enjoying their time together alone sweet they are married." Blaine shushed.

Meanwhile...

Alex moaned coming deep in spencer's throat spencer swallowed it all.

"Spencer." Alex breathed "Make love to me"

"Are you sure what about your condition?" Spencer asked quietly

"What do you think condoms are for" Alex laughed now coming down from his high.

Spencer got off the bed and got the lube and comdom.

spencer slicked his fingers and pushed one inside of alex who now Shouted loudly with pleasure.

"Oh spencer" Alex said moaning spencer just added a third finger "Im ready just come on"

Spencer pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on kneeling on the bed lining up with Alex's opening.

Spencer pushed in slowly not wanting to cause alex pain. once he was all the way in he didnt move letting alex get used to the feeling.

"Move" Alex said smirking.

Spencer sighed happily Thrusting into alex, the sounds alex was making was driving spencer insane he was so close to the edge spencer sped up and alex Smiled in pleasure reaching up and kissing spencers neck Spencer hit alex's prostate , alex screamed his name in response. 2 more thrusts and both alex and spencer came. Spencer pulled out slowly pulling off the condom and chucking it in the bin across the room THANK GOD it actually reached the bin he did not want his dads seeing that on the carpet. Alex pulled spencer down on the bed and chucked the covers around them. They heard talking and realised that these walls wernt very thick.

"oh FUDGE they heard" Alex moaned Spencer laughed

"Shh Just enjoy the moment sweet i love you Alex Anderson Martins." Spencer kissed his lips softly and held him to his chest. Alex wrapped his arms around spencers chest "I love you too Spencer Josh Anderson Martins."

The next day Spencer and Alex Woke up too the sound of voices next door spencer and alex pressed their heads to the wall of his parents house to clearly here the confused voice of Lilly.

"Daddies what was going on next door Last night" spencer and alex looked at eachother Kurt was gonna kill them.

"Nothing baby Its spencer and Alex's new house"

"We're they making GayBabies?"

Alex Was Mentally Screaming but laughing on the outside Kurt heard his laughing.

"ALEX ANDERSON MARTINS COME OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN"

"oh no we are screwed" Alex whispered

"I thought we did that last night?" spencer smirked alex smacked him "COME ON DRESSED we have a explantion..."

Blaine opened the door when he saw alex and spencer coming through the gate

"Hey spenc alex, enjoy your night apparently you shared it with EVERYONE" Blaine smirked while alex and spencer blushed stepping in the door.

"Hey Remeber you gave us a visual" Alex said to blaine, blaine frowned that was years ago will you ever forget?"

"NOPE!" spencer chimed with Alex.

"ALEX!" lilly Ran straight to his arms. Blaine and kurt watched how alex held lilly in his arms.

Spencer looked at his little sister-in law and smiled.

"Daddy told me you'll tell me what them loud noises i heard were"

"kurt." Spencer and blaine said in unison.

"What..." Kurt said looking innocently at them. blaine and spencer just shook their heads.

"Well baby, we were moving furniture and i ripped my clothes on a nail thats the nosies and then i got splinters, you know how Nasty splinters are."

Lilly nodded in agreement. "Okay" She smiled happily. Alex looked at his fathers for approval, kurt and blaine both nodded with approval and alex smiled and turned to spencer and back too lilly "Hey lill wanna go play with spenc?" alex smiled when he saw her face light up

Lilly held her arms out to spencer who took off his coat and walked hand in hand to the swing set in the garden.

Alex took off his coat and put it next too spencers.

alex moved and sat inbetween his parents hugging them " Im sorry about last night you heard it all didnt you."

Blaine laughed "You dont need to apoligize but keep it down"

Kurt hugged their son.

"Dad?" Alex looked up at blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine smirked

"Can you Cut my hair" Alex asked

Blaine laughed "Ive been doing it since you were 13 why stop Come on upstairs" Blaine and alex got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Kurt" Spencer said sitting down with lilly, who was playing with his scarf happliy.

"Yes spenc?" Kurt looked at spencer.

"Were's Alex and Blaine?"

"Blaine's cutting Alex's hair upstairs" kurt sighed shaking his head.

"What noo! i love his hair long and curly" Spencer frowned

"I know how you feel but you love them anyway" Kurt smiled lilly asked for a hug and spencer gave her a big hug. "Your a natural father you know"

spencer smiled and let lilly go off his lap and play with her teddy and dolly

"Yeah I Think its amazing you and Alex can Carry a Child its Unbelievable, its just, Gosh" Kurt grinned.

"You sound like you want to be a father." kurt said

"I do but Being just married im not sure about what Alex wants too." Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

**_Sneek peak: Spencer wants a child, Alex wants a child, Everyone keeps going on about children its up to blaine and kurt to make them realise they both want the same things. (Might be in 2 parts linked to Chapter 12 : Lillys 7th birthday)_**


	11. Alex wants a child Spencer wants a child

The next morning Alex woke up Early, He had a Dream. It was a Scary dream. His possible future. Alex decided he couldn't go back to sleep, Spencer was Asleep, He looked at the clock 9 am Then he heard a Bang and good mornings through the wall. He decided to visit his parents. After he was ready he left Spencer a note.

_spencer, _

If you wake up and i'm not in the house i'm with My Dads Love you Alex x

After leaving the note he walked and knocked on the door. Blaine opened it and smiled. "Good morning Alex"

"Morning Dad" Alex said walking in through to the kitchen were Lily and Kurt were.

"Alex!" Lily squealed "Where's Uncle Spencer?"

"Snoring in Bed, I swear he sleeps like the dead." Alex sighed. Kurt laughed and smiled.

"So what brings you here so early?" Blaine Smirked.

"I-I had a Dream" Alex stuttered. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Blaine picked Lily up "Come on lets get you dressed!" Once Blaine and Lily were upstairs. Kurt signaled for Alex to sit on the couch with him. Alex of course Followed the instructions.

"What Type of Dream was It sweetie." Kurt looked at his son, Alex looked back feeling like he was going to Cry.

" It was so life like I was in the kitchen I had my back to Spencer and When I turned around I had A Bump and then Spencer started to shout and he- he hit me and left me, IT was so life like" Alex was visibly shaking. Kurt looked shocked for a second. While embracing his son.

"You want Children?" Kurt soothed.

"More then ever but Spencer I was going to ask, But that dream, I don't want to ask anymore" Kurt was torn. Spencer came to him yesterday saying the same thing. He didn't know what to do, It was different for Him and Blaine they decided together. He'd have to talk to Blaine.

"Shush. Your being silly, He Won't hit you or leave you if your pregnant, He loves you and has married you so relax and calm down." Alex sighed and sat up. Just as Lily jumped on his lap.

"Do you mind if I tell Dad B?" Kurt asked Alex.

"Sure" Kurt got up and walked upstairs with a confused looking Blaine.

"ALEX! what do you think of my dress!" she squirmed.

"Your Cute Lily" Alex smiled Alex sighed he wanted Spencer to know he just didn't know if the dream will come true.

**With Klaine**

"We Have A problem." Kurt announced.

"How?" Blaine scratched his head.

"Alex wants To start a family and so does Spencer but they haven't told each other But they've both told me We need to help them. Alex is scared."

"Crap this is big" Blaine said sighing.

"daddy Whats Crap?" Lily bounced in the room. Kurt smacked him.

"Crap is a naughty adult word No Repeat" Lily nodded and Ran onto Blaine's lap.

"How was I Made?" He looked up at Blaine Who Blushed deeply. Kurt laughed.

"Sweetie go watch the little mermaid with Alex." Kurt said Lily squealed and ran off.

"Thanks Now what we going to do?"

"I have a plan" Kurt said.

Spencer sat up and yawned, He looked around, No Alex It wasn't until He felt a piece of paper that Spencer breathed out and Relaxed. Spencer read the note and was dressed in a flash.

Lily popped Little mermaid in the DVD drive Alex groaned. "DAD ARE YOU TORMENTING ME WITH LITTLE BLO-"

"LANGUAGE!" both Blaine and Kurt shouted down, Their voices creeping towards him.

The front door opened Alex turned and Sprinted into Spencer's arms kissing him in the process. Spencer laughed and broke the kiss. "Good morning to you too." Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch smiling at the two.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Spencer smiled. Alex Shrugged and grinned. Spencer lead them to the couch Alex sitting next to Kurt And Spencer sitting next to him with Lily on his lap, Bouncing her up and down. Alex looked and smiled nudging his dads side to catch his attention. Lily was squealing and giggling as Spencer was tickling her. Kurt and Alex and Blaine all shared the same look. Spencer was a nautral. se of their dads come time through the morning Lily wanted to go to the park, Blaine and Kurt offered to take her, But Spencer pulled on her coat and his and out the door To the park. Alex watched amazed how his sister let Spencer hold her hand she only let their dads hold her hands but apparently Spencer was an exception.

"Well... I didn't Expect that to happen,..." Kurt mumbled.

"Spencer's good with Children" Alex smiled. Kurt and Blaine looked towards him.

"You should tell him" Blaine said.

"I will... In A few Years when im sure he wants them..." Blaine and Kurt sighed.

"If you don't Know what to do..." Blaine trailed off.

"Dad you gave me a clear Image Of excatly what to do And now Every time I see Lily I have vivid mental images" Alex pretended to be sick.

"Will You EVER drop that." Kurt stated.

"I'm lucky I haven't Been put of By Both Genders" Alex Shuddered.

"Alex" Kurt growled He turned to see his dad giving him the unltimate death stare He could of sworn his dad k would be a Dementor if Harry Potter Existed, Because every time Alex was faced with this, He knew he was treading on thin ice.

"Gosh dad Your not a freaking Dementor" Alex Groaned Making everyone laugh. Spencer and Lily had just came back both laughing.

"Uncle Spencer Pushed me on the Swings!" Lily Giggled. Spencer smiled taking his coat off.

"I'm glad you had Fun Sweetie" Kurt grinned.

Rachael and finn came to the door.

"Can we come in ?" Rachael said. The front door was closed yet.

"Hey Rach, Finn sure!" Blaine called. Rachael and Finn came in and sat on the love seat. Finn was holding around her waist and Rachael was grasping Some pictures.

Kurt caught on "Let me see them!" Rachael laughed and passed him the pictures, Kurt showed Blaine.

"Auntie Rach !" Alex Gasped hugging her and Finn. "Uncle Finn Congrats!"

"We just came in to give you the picture We need to get home" Finn said standing up. Once they were out the door Alex was silent.

"Alex?" Spencer said.

"Spenc..."

"What's the matter." Spencer looked concerned.

"Nothing. Spencer I was just thinking don't worry" Alex smiled widely. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"share?" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"I don't Think you'll like what im thinking you might want to castrate Spencer..." Alex warned.

"For the love of All that's holy I didn't Need to know that!"Blaine raised his voice.

"2 words Blaine... Mirrored Visual" Spencer raised his hands "It's All i'm Gonna say"

**_Sneek peak: What had Alex got planned? LILY'S PARTY WOOP!_**


	12. Lily 7 th birthday to remember

All through the day Spencer had been playing with Lily in the garden. Alex was carefully watching whether he didn't like what he was doing or getting bored. No Spencer was not getting bored Was this a good sign?. Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Kurt.

"Alex honey, want to help me with the fairy cakes?" Alex turned and nodded,He didn't mind cooking with his dad it was relaxing to them both. Alex started mixing the cake mix with a wooden spoon when they heard A high pitched scream from the garden. Alex dropped all his cooking stuff on the side and ran to the garden with Kurt was close behind, But as they ran up to where Spencer was, They saw that she scraped her knee and it was bleeding abit. Spencer bent his head and kissed her knee better, Lily giggled and held her arms out to Spencer, Spencer immedatly took her in his arms kissing her cheek in the process.

"I told you Kisses were magical" Spencer whispered. He put Lily down and she ran off playing again. Spencer turned to see Alex and Kurt.

"Did I do something wrong? Should I have got you?" Spencer Asked Kurt. Kurt shook his head and patted his arm.

"You are a Natural" Kurt and Alex went back to the Kitchen, Alex was adding chocolate chips to the mix, Kurt was setting the oven and putting the cake cases on the tray and started spooning the mix in. Once they were in the oven Alex started making biscuits. Humming softly.

"Alex?" Kurt murmured. Kurt was now sitting at the kitchen table. Alex sighed and sat down next to him, Kurt looked at him as though he could see right through him.

"Alex I know how you feel" Kurt whispered. Alex turned away and sighed.

"You Don't Know Because you and Dad Decided together Me and Spencer hasn't It's not fair." Alex a tear rolled down Alex's Cheek. nobody knew but Spencer was in the doorway listening to everything.

"I just really. Gosh It's driving me crazy! Auntie rach and uncle Finn, Even lily and the way Spencer plays with her, I just want to know if Spencer Wants that." Kurt didn't know what to say, Alex was literally saying he wanted to have kids but needed to know what Spencer wanted first, watching his little boy upset was enough to make him upset too.

"Alex calm down please, Honey I get it but if you really need to know you need to ask him and only you." Kurt hugged him but in doing so Kurt caught a glimpse of Spencer in the kitchen doorway to the garden, looking confused when he saw Alex crying on Kurt's shoulder. He quickly went to Lily in the garden. 'I know what i'm gonna do tonight'

When it was 7 pm All the guest's were beginning to arrive. Rach and Finn. Burt and Carole. Mercedes and Sam. Puck and Lauren. Quinn and Cameron. Mike and Tina. Artie and Brit with their little Child Rosie.

Lily ran up to Rosie who was 2 days younger then her. Yes Brittany and Kurt were pregnant at the same time. Blaine had to go in and support Brit because Artie was in a Stuck lift with Kurt. God knows what Brittany did to Blaine's hands but when Kurt saw him he had Bruises.

"Wanna play on the swings?" Lily asked grabbing Rosie's hand.

"Yeah sure!" Kurt watched as Lily pushed Rosie on the swing and laughed.

"Those two are something aren't they Hey where's Santana?" Blaine asked.

"She's not coming she's In Hawaii at the moment" Brittany answered.

Alex and Spencer sat hand in hand until Wes and David came up to them.

"Sooooo how's Married life?" Wes asked.

"It's great." Spencer answered smiling at Alex.

"Have you came out yet Wes?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Wes smiled at David. Alex Giggled and whispered something to Spencer who laughed as well.

"Hey whispering's rude..."

"What happens if what you are whispering is rude you wouldn't want anyone to hear would you?" Spencer laughed.

"Urgh married couples!" David sighed dramatically.

"Hey this could be you in the future..." Alex smirked when Wes went pale white.

"We've only been going out for a year and a half..." David hissed.

"I know dad told me which is why I said Future..." Alex replied. Wes and David walked away.

_with Kurt Burt Carole and Blaine_

"Hey Dad do me a favor?" Kurt asked with a little boy tone.

Burt's eyes narrowed. Blaine looked from His Dad in law and his Husband then met Carole's Glare. And laughed.

"Depends what it is." Burt said finally.

"Well we have a dilemma, You see Spencer wants a child, Alex wants a child and we've tried everything to get them to realize they both want the same things..."

"your point?" Burt huffed.

"Could you ask them if their thinking about Children and tell us what they say." Burt pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled Raising a Gay son was hard work even if he is in his late twenty's early thirties now.

"Fine" Burt turned towards Spencer and Alex when Carole was at his said walking with him.

"Hey Guys, How are you?" Carole asked. Alex and Spencer smiled at them.

"We're fine, How are you?"

"Busy Preparing for grandchildren... speaking of grandchildren Are you thinking of having any?" Carole asked.

Alex looked towards Spencer and Back at Carole and Burt. "We haven't really talked about it yet... But I'd like to" Alex Whispered the last bit but Carole Burt and Spencer still heard.

"What about you Spencer?" Burt asked.

"I'm the same as Alex" Spencer squeezed Alex's hand for reassurance. Alex looked up and Smiled at Spencer, Spencer was smiling back.

"well let us know instead of surprising us! Finn and Rach did that and Burt fell of his chair." Carole laughed They walked away from Spencer and Alex.

"Alex how long have you wanted Kids?" Spencer asked sitting them down on two chairs in the corner.

"Since we were married, you?" Alex looked into Spencer's eye's.

"Same, why didn't you tell me.?" Spencer whispered.

"I had a dream. I was going to ask but the dream scared me it was life like it was this morning and in my dream I had my back to you but when I turned I had a bump and you saw got angry and Hit me and then left me." Alex started to cry. Spencer put Alex's Head on his chest and stoked his hair with his other hand.

"Next time you want something that effects both of us, Tell me about it instead of Trying Hide it." Alex nodded and put his head on Spencer's shoulder.

at 8.30 pm Everyone had left. Spencer and Alex was just Opening their front door to their house. "So Mr Anderson Martins, Are you tired at all. Or do you have a few suggestions on what we can do?" Spencer asked closing the front door and locking it.

"I'm not tired at all... And I think I have a few suggestions." Alex said kissing him and leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

Next door while Alex and Spencer where enjoying their night.

"Blaineyy..." Kurt called.

"Yes Kurtsie..."

"I have a problem that needs to be attended to.." Pointing to his Bulge through his white towel. Blaine looked down.

"Kurt what was you thinking about..." Blaine's own trousers tightening at the sight of Kurt aroused. Kurt saw this reaction and parted the towel slightly making Blaine Gasp.

"Well, I was all alone in a nice warm shower, Thinking about you and the way you feel. Well this is the end result." Kurt walked forward and brought Blaine in for a Deep kiss, While His hands were down Blaine's boxers and Stroking him.

"You'll be the death of me Hummel I swear" Blaine growled which sent a Shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Bed now" Kurt Moaned in between kisses. Blaine obliged by laying him on top of the covers. Blaine slipped his trousers off. Revealing himself.

"I need you Now" Kurt groaned as he felt lube coat his entrance quickly and then Blaine was in his entrance.

"Blaine, Are you sure?" Kurt gasped when he saw no protection. Blaine looked into Kurt's eye's and smiled but continued.

Next door.

"Oh my God Spenc that was.."

"Amazingly Fantastic?" Spencer said tiredly.

"Yeah" Alex sighed Happily Falling asleep.

**_SOOOOOO Splex told each other But what about KLAINE! _**

**_Next Chaps called: 2 People 1 toilet. _**


	13. 2 people 1 toilet

**_This Chapter is majorly Mpreg okay Just warning. _**

****When Alex woke up the next morning, He rolled over and smiled at Spencer. He's so adorable when he sleeps, It's like looking at a puppy curled up. The alarm went off at 9.30 so Alex naturally turned it off and woke Spencer up. The first thing Spencer did was sit up and bring Alex in for a hug and a good morning kiss.

"Morning Sweet, How'd you sleep?" Alex asked now standing up and pulling some jeans on.

"Like always I sleep great when your next to me" Spencer smiled now In some jeans and a top, Alex was sitting on a chair dressed in a Black top white jeans.

"Right I'm gonna go downstairs and do us some toast, you coming?" Alex asked walking into the hall.

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec." Spencer called.

**With Klaine. **

Blaine was still sleeping in bed, Kurt on the other hand was cleaning downstairs when Lily came running downstairs with a guilty but giggly expression usually she had this expression when she did something to Alex.

"Lily what have you done now?" Kurt asked. The little girl had a sly grin on her face as she went upstairs gesturing for her Daddy to follow. Kurt didn't have a good feeling about this at all, He dropped the duster and polish quickly and followed Lily. Kurt gasped when he saw Lily peeking into his and Blaine's bedroom. Lily turned and Giggled, Kurt raced up to the door following Lily in the room to see Blaine with Nail polish on, and make up all over his face, Lily made him look like a clown. Kurt looked down to Lily who was on the floor giggling hysterically.

"Lily," Kurt's laughter filled the room. "Why do this to Daddy Blaine!" Kurt couldn't help laughing, He tried telling Lily off but he couldn't keep a straight face. Getting up off the floor and walking over to his and Blaine's dresser, Thankfully he had moisturizing wipes which also removed make up, Kurt pulled a couple out the packet and sat on the edge of The bed next to Blaine and began removing the make up and god knows what else. The make up was easy to get off but the nail polish was another story.

"Lily honey go to my dresser and pick up the cotton wool and a Green bottle." Kurt said looking at Blaine's hot pink colored nails Shaking his head. How could Blaine not wake up and feel this going on his nails I do Not know. Lily came back with the cotton wool and a Green bottle labeled 'Remover for Nails and clothes strains' Kurt used this on his clothes, But he didn't think he'd ever use it as nail polish, Let alone on Blaine. Once The nail polish was off Kurt sprayed air freshener in the bedroom, Blaine was still asleep. Lily and Kurt wandered down stairs.

"Lily, Even though I would love to tell your Dad about this I don't think we should." Kurt whispered "It can be our secret." Lily laughed and nodded. Just then Kurt saw Spencer and Alex at the door. Kurt bounced up and unbolted the door smiling.

"Hey Alex,Spencer Sleep well?" Kurt asked with Lily on his lap. Spencer looked at Alex and Alex looked at Spencer lovingly.

"yeah, How about you and Dad?" Alex asked Still smiling. Kurt looked anywhere but at Spencer and Alex.

"same..." Spencer and Alex looked at each other confused, Until it clicked in Alex's head.

"Oh." Alex said to Kurt, Kurt smiled when Lily asked Spencer if she could sit on his lap. Spencer picked her up and they played with her dollies.

"What?" Spencer questioned when Kurt acted strangely. Kurt just walked into the kitchen quickly. Alex laughed at his Dads expression. and turned to Spencer. And whispered in his ear. Kurt came back with 3 cups of coffee.

"Oh.. Well..Err" Spencer didn't know what to say. Blaine came downstairs In some jeans and a red top, Smiling.

"Hey guys good morning" Blaine said sitting next to Kurt on the couch. "Hows my Lily today?" Lily jumped of Spencer's lap and ran into Blaine's waiting arms.

"Morning daddy Blaine!" Lily giggled, Blaine hugged Lily and kissed her cheek, Letting her go back to Spencer's lap.

"how are you feeling?" Blaine said looking to Kurt. Kurt glared at him and replied "I'm Fine" and turned back to Alex who was looking suspiciously at both of his Dads. Once again Alex caught on.

Alex covered his Mouth his eye's wide. Kurt Glared at Blaine.

"Spencer we have to go." Alex said going pale and standing up. Spencer stood up confused.

"We just need to.." Alex ran out of the front door, Kurt,Blaine and Spencer heard a faint door open and some coughing. Spencer glanced at the front door and ran next door where he found Alex dry heaving in the toilet.

"Alex..." Spencer gasped.

"Relax Spencer I just Obviously eat something bad." Alex said wiping his mouth.

"Are you sure it's not a result of last night?"

"No it's to soon..." Alex thought.

"Are you sure?" Alex sighed.

"Do me a favor and go to a chemist I'll wait here" Alex smiled as Spencer rushed out the door.

**with Klaine**

"What's wrong with Alex?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to check." Kurt said walking to the door.

"Oh okay see you later" Blaine smiled walking to the garden were Lily was calling him.

**Alex and Kurt. **

Kurt walked in to here Alex coughing again and raced up to find him in the toliet.

"Oh Alex, Baby" Kurt dropped to his knee's and pulled his son in for a hug.

"Daddy, It hurts" Alex whimpered Wiping his mouth again.

"I know it does sweetheart"

"Daddy how long does it take for morning sickness to start after intercourse?" Alex looked up.

"Um, well anything from next day to 2 weeks." Kurt replied. "Where's Spencer?"

"Chemist..." Alex said.

"Oh. When did you..."

"Last night..." Kurt was silent, He had that feeling in his stomach.

"Dad?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Where's the upstairs toilet?" Kurt asked paler then usual.

"There is no upstairs toilet, Dad what's wrong."

"I would move.." Kurt said. Alex slid to the corner and watched his father Being Sick, Alex rushed over and rubbed his father's back.

"You did.."

"Yeah.."

"Hang on" Alex said wiping out his phone a dialing a number.

"Hey Spenc, Change of Plan Bring two Clear blue's, Don't ask why just come,love you too bye "

Kurt flushed the toilet and smiled at Alex. "If we are This is gonna be weird."

"Tell me about it..." Alex laughed. "It's still great though."

"I blame this on Blaine." Alex laughed as Spencer shot through the door holding 2 boxes.

"hey Kurt" Spencer said passing the boxes to Alex. "Why did you need two?"

"Well one's for me.. And one's for Dad" Spencer looked to Kurt.

"True story" Kurt smiled.

"Okay... I'll just go to Blaine and leave you to it."

"Alright sweetie" Alex smiled closing the door. "Who's first?"

"I think I'll do it first" Alex nodded and passed Kurt a test and turned away. Then Alex did it and they both waited 2 minutes.

"I can't look" Alex trembled, Hands shaking. Kurt turned the test over.

"Alex You can look" Kurt smiled. Alex looked at the test, it was positive.

Alex hugged his dad. "Spencer will love this result" Alex sat down grinning. "What about you dad?" Kurt turned over his test and smiled putting a hand on his stomach.

"Come on we need to tell them don't we?" Alex got up and out the door.

"Blaine Lily Spencer!" Kurt called. They all appeared Spencer looked nervous and Blaine looked the same.

"We have some news." Alex smiled.

**Next Chap : Reactions and other funny stuff. **

**This is also the last time my characters are going to be having children because after the babies are born it's gonna be about them.**


	14. No Nuts!

_**Right! SO I was not happy with this chapter and felt like i landed myself in a never ending hole so ! Here is #take 2**_

Minutes before... Lily, Blaine and Spencer.

Blaine was in the kitchen making cookies with Lily when he saw a very out of breath and nervous Spencer run into the room, Blaine quickly poured him a drink sitting him down all the while Lily was plating up the plain chocolate chip cookies.

"Spencer whats wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I, They." Spencer breathed out. "Alex phoned me while I was at the chemist he said to bring two tests, when I got back Kurt was there, he looked paler then usual" Spencer paused to see Blaine' reaction, Blaine was quiet he just brought a hand up to his mouth.

"Really?" Blaine asked staring at Spencer, Spencer nodded, Blaine smiled. "I guess we'll know soon" Spencer nodded, Lily came running in with the chocolate on her fingers, she was about to touch the white table cloth, Blaine saw and quickly grabbed Lily' hand away.

"No Lily, Daddy Kurt won't like it if you do that" Blaine said sternly, Lily nodded in understanding and held her hands out to Blaine for him to help her clean them, Blaine stood up and carried Lily over to the sink, making sure the water wasn't boiling hot or freezing cold he gently cleaned Lily' hands, Dried them and let her go, Lily ran straight to Spencer. She held her arms out to him for a pick up which Spencer accepted straight away. Blaine could see Kurt and Spencer at the door, Blaine smiled, Spencer, Lily and Blaine all went to the living room where Kurt and Alex were sitting. Kurt looked up smiling.

"Spencer told me" Blaine sat next to him, Spencer now sat by Alex, Alex hugged him tightly.

"I guess you want to know the results?" Alex asked.

"That would be a good idea" Spencer laughed. Alex smirked.

"Well I guess, Dads ?" Blaine turned and Kurt smirked. "Are you ready to become grand parents?" Blaine' mouth popped open his eyes slightly hazy, Spencer kissed Alex tenderly hugging him in the process. "And Daddy K" Alex smirked. Blaine looked down to Kurt who was smiling, red in his cheeks he slowly looked up to Blaine and hugged him tightly, Spencer was so happy for all of them, everyone was so busy with the news they forgot about Lily. Lily sniffed and went up to her room closing the door. Everyone heard. Spencer and Alex looked towards Kurt and Blaine, Kurt looked toward Blaine.

"Fine I'm going..." Blaine said standing up, walking up the stairs her can here crying. Blaine ran to his daughters room. He saw her on her bed curled up crying. Blaine stepped in.

"Oh baby girl whats the matter." Blaine kneeled down by her bed and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Your repacing me" She cried. "Ywou dwont love me no more!" Lily' voice quieter then ever, Blaine' heart jolted, his little girl thought that her daddies didn't love her.

"Lily we love you and we are not replacing you" Blaine said calmly and soothingly to his daughter, She sniffed her big blue eyes glassy with tears looked up to him.

"Rwealy?" Her voice small, Blaine tugged her onto his lap.

"Really, Really" He said 'god I say that alot nowadays' Blaine thought, Lily giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Now I think you should go downstairs and hug daddy because he thinks he's made you sad ." Blaine explained, Lily' eyes widened, she jumped off her bed and ran.

"LILY NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS!" Blaine shouted running after her she was already down the stairs he sighed in relief and walked down. Kurt looked down sighing, Blaine sat by him and hugged him.

"Do you think we've done right, having another baby I mean?" Kurt looked into Blaine' eyes he looked like he wanted to cry. Lily heard this and ran infront of her daddy k she stretched her arms out to Kurt, Kurt picked her up. She sat on his lap thinking for a minute before placing her hand on his stomach. Alex and Spencer looked over and smiled at the cute intimate family scene going on.

"I lowve you daddy K and Daddy B, I cwan't wait to have a baby swister or bwruver." Lily smiled and hugged both her daddies. Alex started crying, Spencer hadn't seen him cry before.

"Sweet whats wrong?" Spencer panicked.

"So sweet" Alex sniffed wiping his eyes. Blaine looked over to Alex and smirked giving a knowing looked to Spencer, Spencer laughed and patted Alex' stomach. Lily smiled.

"Is Alex having a baby too?" Lily asked.

"Yup" Spencer answered her smiling. Lily crunched up her nose a second.

"That mewans... both babies will bwe born the swame day?" Lily asked. Blaine looked at his daughter in awe she was such an intelligent little girl.

"I think" Kurt started, Before getting up and running to the loo, followed by coughing. Alex got up and went to look after his dad, Lily went to the kitchen where she looked in the cupboards for more cookie mix her Daddy makes.

"Well looks like we had the same idea last night." Spencer laughed, Blaine smirked and nodded slightly, in the distance Spencer could hear Alex being unwell too, both he and Blaine went to look after their husbands. Lily looked to the kitchen where the warm cookies where layed out on a plate, Carefully Lily took from the plate and slowly walked to the table nibbling on it. When Lily was sitting down she was thinking, she never made a birthday wish, was it too late now? Lily decided she wanted to try.

_"dear birthday fairy, for my birthday I would love to have two brothers even if its just one I'm happy though if you give a girl I wouldn't mind Thank you Lily Hummel Anderson." _Lily said quietly, Lily knew if you said birthday wishes out loud it would come true but she said it out loud because the birthday fairy might not hear her because her birthday was yesterday, she lay on her bed finishing the cookie she looked up when she heard someone walk in the room.

"Hey Lily" Finn greeted, Lily smiled.

"Hey Uncle Finn, Auntie Rachel!"

"where's your daddies?2 Finn asked looking around.

"Papa, Daddy, Alex and Uncle Spencer are in the twoilet together." Finn frowned and turned to Rachel who shrugged but made their way to the downstairs toilet.

Kurt and Alex however were still in the toilet together with their husbands trying to sooth them, it was getting to Alex more because he never did like throwing up and it does hurt if you've got nothing in your stomach, Kurt was bearing it hes never been this ill with Alex or Lily so why is it worse this time around? Kurt wiped his mouth and looked up into Blaine' soft hazel eyes his stomach hurt alot. Kurt heaved again.

"Kurt Blaine?" They heard Rachel call out, Kurt groaned as Alex was gagging again, just the sight made him gag. They heard Rachel scold Finn and then she popped her head around the door and gasped, Finn looking too wearing the same expression. Kurt heaved and then flushed the toilet leaning back onto Blaine, Finn ran. Finn never liked sick people. Rachel was pale she put her hand over her mouth, she was still in that stage as Alex and Kurt, They all saw her so Blaine and Kurt moved to the corner, Kurt saw she was reluctant, scared no one to hold onto, she was close to tears, Kurt could help her he would just heave, Alex was the same, Kurt didn't want Spencer leaving Alex which only left...

"Blaine" Kurt mumbled quietly.

"Hmm" Blaine replied.

"Go comfort Rachel shes like Alex. Go" Kurt nudged him. Blaine smiled and crawled over to Rachel and helped her down, held her hair back while she was ill, she was crying, Blaine flushed the toilet for her and hugged her.

"Shh" Blaine soothed. "It must be hard to go through this on your own" Rachel nodded. Blaine stood up with Rachel and helped Kurt up. "Spencer you coming with Alex?" Spencer nodded and leaded Alex to the stairs, Finn was already sitting on a chair watching Blaine sit Kurt and Rachel down and Spencer with Alex.

"Uncle Finn?" Lily called from the kitchen when she saw him run down the hall, Finn stopped and winced when he heard sounds of heaving echoing from the toilet, Finn made his way into the kitchen.

"What you doing Lilybug?"Finn cooed looking over her shoulder.

"I want to make some cookies" Lily frowned. "Bwut I don't know how to make them" Finn laughed and took off his coat, rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands under the tap, he looking in the cupboards he found the ingredients and some toppings.

"what you dwoing?" Lily asked with a confused expression.

"I'm making your daddy's cookies, I watched him make them a couple of times without him knowing." Finn carried on making the cookies putting them in the oven for 10 minutes before breaking one in half and giving the smaller half to Lily because it was still hot.

"You like it?" Finn asked after a couple of minutes cleaning up the mess, Lily nodded rubbing her hands, Why did they feel itchy and red?

"I'm going back in the living room okay you can bring out the cookies if you want?" Finn watched her little head nodded up and down quickly he smiled and walked off, just as he sat down he saw them coming towards him.

"You three must have it rough" Finn said.

"They do" Blaine said looking at his now alive looking husband. "Though I've never scene Kurt have morning sickness so badly before" Finn looked at his pale girlfriend.

"Was- Was Rachel Sick" Finn choked. Blaine kneeled by Finn' seat.

"Yeah she was but I held her hair back and hugged her when she was crying Kurt told me too, she's alright Finn" Blaine patted his legs. Finn smiled weekly. Lily who was slightly blotchy in the face came in with a fresh batch of homemade cookies offering around Kurt, Alex, Rachel and Blaine didn't but the others did.

"These taste awesome Lil you made these?" Spencer asked. Lily nodded.

"Uncle Finn helped me" Finn blushed. "He said he watched Daddy Kurt make them all the time." Kurt smirked.

"You watched me make cookies" Cough "Perv" Kurt said the last word under his breath.

"It was worth learning they taste delicious. Plus I took Cooking class in senior year" Finn defended weakly.

"Yeah and you burned water" Rachel, Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"Dude you burned water... I didn't take cooking and I can still cook" Spencer laughed.

"Don't call me Dude" Finn snapped, Kurt and Blaine raised an eyebrow at Finn.

"Well someones starting sound like Kurt all the time" Rachel chimed.

Lily climbed on Blaine's lap she whimpered, Why does her throat feel sticky and horrible, all the sounds going around her seemed quieter then usual and her tongue felt bigger in her mouth.

"Papa?" Alex asked worriedly looking at his sisters red blotchy face, "Is Lily alright?" Alex said still looking at her face, Blaine looked down to Lily and felt her face, it was bumpy as if it were covered in a rash.

"Papa" She croaked. Blaine' daddy instincts kicked in, she was shivering and flushed, he touched her forehead she was burning.

"Say Arr" Blaine demonstrated, Lily opened her mouth, her tongue was white and her throat was red, angry and incredibly swollen Lily closed her mouth and went to say something but she just squeaked her voice was gone. All eyes seemed to be on Blaine and Lily, Kurt gasped and sat straight next to them cupping Lily' head.

"Whats wrong with her?" Rachel asked. Kurt turned.

"If we knew we would deal with it but we don't so we can't." Kurt replied. Lily went limp in Blaine' arms the only sound from her was air bubbles popping in her open mouth.

"Lily" Blaine said rocking her, Kurt started to get upset.

"Kurt, Finn is your mom a nurse?" Rachel asked, they both nodded.

"But shes on duty" Kurt replied.

"What ward does she work on?" Spencer asked.

"Child emergency department." Finn said immediately,"She works with Children being brought in"

"We this looks like an emergency to me" Rachel said. Lily started being sick. Kurt helped Blaine turn her around so she couldn't choke.

"Did she do anything she doesn't normally do today?" Rachel asked now looking at the pale lifeless girl, Kurt looked to the plate of cookies, In his family they had a history of nut allergies, Kurt only kept them in the house for guests because neither he, Alex or Blaine could eat them as they were all severely allergic to any type of nuts, Kurt picked up the plate and looked to the cookies closely, seeing white chunks he put them down immediately.

"Finn was there any nuts in the cookies?" Kurt asked still sitting by Blaine stroking Lily' curly hair, she was still struggling to breathe, Blaine, Alex and Kurt all shared the same look and nodded.

"Yeah but None of you were like allergic so I figured it was alright."

"Finn! Everyone in the Fucking house is severely Allergic!" Kurt shouted at him, Finn instantly felt bad, even Rachel knew that they only had them in the house for guests who might like them, Alex's eyes widened, he's never heard his Dad cuss out loud before.

"Dad do you think my epinephrine kit would work?" Alex asked going through his coat pocket. Kurt shook his head.

"She's too young for your dose she needs an EpipenJR" Kurt said shakily, looking to his daughter, her eyes wide and tired of trying to breathe, Blaine tried to massage her chest to help her get some oxygen to her lungs, he was trying to stay calm for everyone.

"I'm calling Carole" Kurt said. Dialing her number it picked up after two attempts.

"Kurt What is it I'm bus-"

"Can you give an EpiPen to a Child of 7!" Kurt said quickly.

"What!" Carole yelled.

"Me, Blaine, Alex are all severely allergic to nuts, Finn baked some cookies with them in and Lily's had a reaction"

"Oh God that Boy!" Carole yelled. "Really for her you need a EpiPenJr but it depends is it a severe reaction" Carole asked.

"I think so It reminds me of the time Blaine ate a cake from the Lima bean with Almonds and peanuts on it, don't ask me why peanuts were on it, I have no clue." Kurt said quickly.

"What are you doses" Carole asked, Kurt could tell she was in nurse mode.

"0.15 mg All of ours are"

"See she should have 0.3 Mg because she's younger, but if she's having a severe reaction then I should go ahead and inject her I'll get a rapid response out to you as soon as I can, you need to get her to hospital when she starts coming around because the dose might be too much for her body"

"Okay see you thanks" Kurt said before ending the call, "Carole said we can inject her, she's sending a rapid response out to us." Blaine swallowed and nodded. Lily was gasping harder now, Alex crouched down in front of her taking out his Epipen, he gently put it to her red blotchy skin, Alex could feel her rapid pulse where he was holding her arm still, Alex looked to Lily' scared face and then clicked down the needle, she wheezed out a yelp as tears rolled down her cheeks, Alex felt bad even though he knew it would let her breathe better, Alex brought the pen away from the skin after 10 seconds, seeing it bleed a bit and also seeing a little purple ring developing around the puncture hole. Alex wiped it feeling her pulse slow down as she started to breathe heavily finally getting some oxygen, Alex put his pen away in his coat pocket, Kurt was soothing Finn who was crying after Rachel failed to calm him down resulting him to tears which only Kurt could stop.

"You alright Lilybug?" Alex whispered, her eyes whirled around to him as she reached out for his hand, she was still working her lungs pretty hard as she was catching up with the oxygen needed.

Lily tried to answer but a sore squeak came out in reply. Alex looked to the mark he made on his sister, Lily looked at it sensing his emotions she patted his hand lightly and then she blacked out.

Alex saw this action and didn't panic as much as Finn did, everyone apart from Finn have some sort of allergies or known that in most cases allergy sufferers black out after an allergic reaction happens, it's one of the after effects of an Epipen. Actually seeing this Alex had a flash back to one his first reactions.

_*2015 Alex 2 years old.*_

_"Daddy" Alex whimpered crawling onto Kurt and Blaine's bed, Blaine and Kurt sat up, seeing Alex' skin they pulled him up to them and switched on the main light._

_"Alex!" Kurt said worriedly feeling the texture of his skin._

_"Daddy" Alex gasped wheezing, "I fwell funny, Auntie Rachie gave mwe a sweetie bef-ore B-ed" Alex gasped again falling on his back making Blaine and Kurt kneel on the bed in front of him._

_"RACHEL!" Kurt screamed, Rachel ran in, in a pink night gown, Rachel and Finn were sleeping over as they just came over from new York for the two weeks. "What Sweet did you give him!"_

_"Hmm a hazel nut whip why?" Rachel said alarmed. Kurt jumped off the bed and looked to Blaine who nodded, Luckily they had been expecting this when he had developed Asthma when he was a baby though it died off now he was two. Kurt ran to their on suite bathroom and came out with a box labeled Epipen Jr. Kurt Took it out the box and threw the box in the bin, quickly kneeling on the bed Kurt rolled up alex' Pyjama bottoms placing the Epipen to his skin, he took a deep breath before pressing down the button and hearing the snap that meant it was injecting the medicine. Kurt held the pen to his skin for 10 seconds waiting for the Epinephrine to move around his body, Kurt then dropped the pen at the bottom of the bed crawling back up to cuddle with Blaine and Alex while he was coming to, Kurt saw Rachel crying so he motioned for her to come over and join the hug, Kurt held her until she stopped crying and then explained to her everything he just did has done, why and how he knew, Kurt looked back to see Alex passed out in Blaine' lap and smiled weakly reaching for the Epipen Jr, putting it safe in the bathroom with his and Blaine's._

_*End of Flashback*_

They heard sirens and the opening of their front door, before anyone could object Carole came running through with a blonde Paramedic.

"Sam?" Kurt looked up to the blonde man, The Blonde paramedic turned , He looked at the little girl put her on the cot Carole wheeled in, Carole started checking her vitals, Sam attached her up to oxygen.

"Puck told me Carole was on the phone for an ambulance rapid response but I never thought of Lily " Sam said wheeling her onto the ambulance with Carole, the others all silently followed onto the back of the ambulance apart from Finn and Rachel who were following the ambulance in their car.

"This is going to destroy the team" Sam said in a broken voice as he wrote down her information, checking her oxygen. Kurt raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. "You know Quinn is a nurse she works with Carole and Mercedes is the doctor on duty today" Sam asked. Kurt blinked, All his friends in the medical business then the ambulance stopped Sam unlocked the doors and they all piled out, Quinn was waiting for the ambulance to take the information, she had to blink twice for it to sink in before you brought her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Kurt, Blaine, Alex, Spencer.. Is that.. Is that Lily?" Quinn stuttered walking fast along side the bed. Kurt nodded. The doors banged open into the emergency room a team was set up, The machine bleeped as she started shaking, Kurt looked up, It was the reaction to Epinephrine.

"We dosed her with 0.15 mg because we didn't have an Epipen Jr" Kurt said immediately.

"Someone call the doctor... Doctor Jones" Carole said looking at Sam. Sam was on the phone and paged Mercedes seconds later she entered the room.

"Alright what do we have here?" Mercedes said not looking at the family.

"Lily, Lily Hummel Anderson" Quinn said still holding her down along with Carole. Mercedes shot a glance at the family, Her best friends Alex and Spencer this was destroying them, she went over to the bed.

"She had an Allergic reaction to nuts, severe pricked with Epipen dosed with 0.15 mg instead of 0.3 mg of Epinephrine which caused her to fit" Mercedes nodded.

"5 Mg of Diazepam should stop the fitting" Mercedes said calmly, Quinn unlocked the medicine cupboard before running back to the bed and injecting the Diazepam straight to her veins, slowly Lily started to stop shaking and come to.

"I'll get her down to the Overnight Observation unit I'll get Brittany to come down to keep her occupied." Carole smiled, Mercedes nodded.

"Page me if anything happens" Mercedes said before walking out to do her ward rounds. Carole slowly took her bed to a private room where Quinn and Brittany where already waiting.

"Hey dolphins" Brittany smirked when they blushed, though Lily seemed to like the name because she giggled but then it followed by a cough but she was smiling that's all they needed. "You okay baby?" Blaine asked Lily" Lily nodded silently looking down. "Alex said I have a allergy and that I was very poorly, Am I going to die daddy Blaine?" Lily asked looking up to him, her Blue eyes wide with innocence.

"No of course not you have to stay away from nuts though, if not you have a special pen like what Alex held to you arm" Lily scrunched her nose up and then held her tummy,Brittany saw this happening and dashed off to her store cupboard, and came back with a disposable bowl, believe it or not Brittany was smarter then you first thought, She went over to the little girl before turning to Kurt and Blaine. "Usually when this starts to happen Its better to be prepared" Brittany said holding up multiple bowls in her hand, Kurt nodded. Brittany turned and knelt by her bed, Brittany settled by her holding the bowl in front of her, Lily started being unwell into the bowl, Brittany tried to soothe her but she just whimpered afraid, Blaine went over to her and held her hand making her fell better, Kurt sat next to Blaine and put his hand over Blaine' as to show to Lily that she had both her daddy and Papa. When she felt abit better,Brittany put a new bowl in front of Lily and put the used bowl in the medical waste bin, She then turned to Kurt and motioned for him.

"This is a parental permission form you both need to sign to say you've had the medical treatment your daughter deserves and then there's another slip you need to sign saying your agreeing to and Epipen Jr as her final prescription " She said softly and calmly "Then you just need to take it to the departments reception desk where Lauren will get Mercedes to sign off the prescription for you" Kurt smiled grateful of Brittany's help.

"Lauren as in Lauren Zizses?" Kurt asked, Brittany nodded. Wow Brit we've missed alot." Brittany laughed.

"That you have Kurtsie now," Brittany turned around only to turn back towards him with a small pile of paperwork, Kurt groaned. "For the paperwork, You and Blaine sit over on the chairs by the table and fill them out while I keep Lily happy." Brittany smiled walking off, Kurt scowled when Blaine came over took one look at the paperwork and announced he was off to the toilets.

"How come I look like a ghost?" Lily asked looking at her pale hands.

"It's just the medication sweet" Quinn held her hand and squeezed it twice for reassurance, Lily nodded as she saw Quinn let go of her hand as she stood up, taking her medical notes off Mercedes.

"Well I'd better be off on ward rounds, She'll stay until tomorrow when I see if her blood pressure has improved, as too much of the Epinephrine can lower blood levels temporarily but you would know that" Mercedes smiled, rubbing hand sterilizer over her hands before walking out the door, Lily started to get bored and looked around silently, Brittany's brow furrowed in thought for a minute.

Quinn smiled, "I'll better go and take my break I'll come and do her SATS as soon as I'm off break and done with the wards" Quinn said as she walked out, Brittany snapped her fingers together when she had the perfect idea ,Standing up, she held up one hand to Kurt and Blaine's questioning looks went off and come back with crayons and a coloring book and some plain paper too.

"Spencer" Alex' voice broke. Spencer looked down to Alex tears stinging his eyes, Kurt turned to his son, and hugged him tightly, they all manged to sit down Carole hadn't left the room, but then Burt came running in, Kurt looked up from where he had just finished the main forms and all he needed was his lazy, no good but impossibly hot husband to sign."

"Dad" Kurt stood up, Burt looked to his son and then all of his family then to Carole and Brittany drawing happily with Lily.

"Oh god no" Burt whispered, When he saw her bruise on her arm and her pale complexion, Turning to Kurt, Blaine and Alex. "When did she have an reaction and Why?" Burt said sternly, Kurt then started to try to comfort his father.

"It was an allergic reaction to some cookies," Kurt paused leaving out the Finn part that would just cause an argument." We phoned Carole as we didn't have an Epipen Jr lying around, Carole said we could inject her with one of ours even though it was too strong for her body to handle properly, Although it did the job" Kurt breathed out.

"Then what happened?" Burt sighed knowing there was more story, Kurt swallowed hard, Damn his father knew him too well.

"Alex injected epinephrine into her system using his pen that aloud her to breathe more easily, but when Carole and the rapid response came as soon as she was in the A+E she started fitting," Kurt paused seeing his Dads face. "It was only an after effect of too much Epinephrine Dad, it didn't damage her brain or anything" Kurt reassured quickly, Blaine came back in the room from the extremely long toilet trip, Kurt turned to him and gave him an 'Are you seriously my babies papa bitch look.' Blaine smiled ashamedly but it looked super cute, Kurt just smirked and shook his head pointing to the empty signature space that needed filling by Blaine, Blaine had just sat down next to Kurt, picking up the pen and signing the designated spots. Putting down the pen he decided to cuddle into Kurt making Kurt roll his eyes but let himself be tugged to Blaine's side after all Blaine was the cuddle monster of all time.

Rachel made a noise from the back of her throat, she was getting that feeling again in her stomach so she stood up, turning to the other four.

"Er I'll-" she brought a hand over her mouth half walking half running to the door she looked to Finn who plugged his ears and closed his eyes, Kurt sighed, and nudged Blaine.

"Go" Kurt said to him, Blaine smiled, he got off the couch and took her hand. The toilets were just next door and you could here everything. But no one commented until he heard something that made everyone in the room jaws drop to the floor Kurt wanted to scream. They heard the toilet flush and also heard Blaine helping her up and heard the bathroom door open everything was fine until a young female voice could be heard.

"Congratulations" Then they heard Rachel and Blaine trying to explain.

"Listen. Shes my friend I've got a husband" Blaine told the lady and the lady called him a Fag, The room went spinning around Kurt he was mixed with Anger and upset, Until they heard a familiar voice backing the woman off, A nurse came in with a disgusted look, It was Quinn, She wheeled a Monitor in over to Lily' bed.

"Did you hear what that nasty lady said" Lily asked. Quinn growled slightly and nodded.

"I told her to go back to her bed and stay there" Quinn answered, wrapping the blood pressure band around her arm, and putting the heart machine on her finger. Blaine and Rachel then came in, Blaine was laughing and Rachel was still pale, Blaine was taking her weight easily, Finn open his arms for her and then hugged her close when she was in his lap.

"Are you alright?" Quinn said looking back to Blaine and the others waiting for the monitor to record the data. Blaine nodded. "She was bang out of order I would do something but I might get struck off" Quinn laughed and then turned when the machine Bleeped.

"Her SATS are normal her blood pressure is alittle low but of course that is bound to happen given the events tonight, Her temperature is normal so that's good, I'll check her before the night staff come in okay?" Quinn said wheeling the machine out, Kurt smiled and nodded, Brittany was still with her.

"Brittany I feel weird" Lily said quietly, Brittany stood up.

"How weird?" Brittany asked immediately.

"My tummy hurts, I feel poorly" Lily whimpered. Brittany lay her down slowly, Brittany saw this alot with young patients who come in with allergies, its better if they lie down.

"I'll get you a drink which juice do you want?" Brittany asked.

"Strawberry" Lily answered quietly, Blaine and Kurt saw Brittany go over to a locked cupboard and brought out a juice box for her, she pieced the hole for the straw Then Brittany perched on the edge of Lily's bed sitting Lily up again in the process so she could drink, while Lily was drinking, Brittany was talking to the others.

"How do you know so much I mean in High school you were sort of...?" Rachel asked but stopped because Brittany looked offended.

"I am a professional nurse but I specialize in being a fun worker but if anything goes wrong I can sort it out, Brittany lifted her apron and it shown a nurses uniform. "In High school yes Rachel I was dumb but Artie tutored me after hours."

"That's brilliant" Spencer smiled slightly.

"I've seen many types patients come onto this ward but I've hardly see anyone being sent to Morgue or the human freezers" Brittany laughed alittle." Most of the staff here you know. They work very hard, so hard that we rarely lose the lives of any patients the come onto our hands"

"Thanks Britt." Kurt smiled.

"Anything for my Baby hands" Brittany laughed and grabbed his hands. "Oh wow they haven't changed, so soft" Brittany smiled when he blushed.

Alex coughed, "How do you know how my dads hands feel.?" Kurt Blushed, he hadn't told anyone, Rachel laughed.

"Well, three words." Brittany said, "Straight, week" Pointing to Kurt. "Girlfriend" Pointing to herself. "He was like the best kisser out of all the glee club."

Blaine looked at his husband in disbelief, Finn smirked amused, Rachel burst out laughing at Kurt's expression reminding her of the memories from High school, Alex blinked turning to Spencer who scrunched up his nose remembering that kiss with Rachel...

"Um, Anything else you experienced during 'straight week' " Finn sounded amused. Kurt shot him a dirty look.

"You know to we-" Kurt got cut off by Brittany.

"He let me blow him," Brittany whispered. "He had to think of boys though" Kurt blushed even more sinking in his seat as he saw his dad fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, Kurt's eyes went wide as he turned to his dad once more. '_we shouldn't be talking about this with my dad in here!'_

"MY dads in the room please and I hardly think Lily should be around this conversation!" Kurt exclaimed quietly.

"Dad, Your as bad as other dad!" Alex carried on . Kurt shoot his head up with a questioning look. "Brittany told me about what you and her had to do to split Rachel and Dad up at the party.. But I'm not saying by the look on Rachel and Blaine' face they hadn't got a clue.

"Brittany tell them" Kurt sighed, Brittany smiled.

"Well you and Rachel," Brittany paused trying to rephrase it. "Well you kept kissing her, Once me and Kurt had to stop her going in your pants, we all know where that ends up"

Blaine looked to Rachel and swallowed, she could of took his innocence the way he could of took hers.

"Thanks Kurt, Britt" Blaine spoke to them, Kurt hugged him close to him as does Finn and Rachel, Lily coughed Brittany got up from the crouching position and saw that it was only liquid coming from her chest, Brittany went over and rubbed her back as bell sounded in the background, Brittany looked at her watch.

"Guys Visiting times just ended you have to go." Brittany said sadly, Alex and Spencer stood up, kissed Lily' cheek and stood by the door, Rachel and Finn did the same but left the room, Burt and Carole left after saying good bye, Kurt and Blaine stood up.

"Daddies don't go, Don't leave me" Lily cried squirming. Kurt and Blaine when to both her bedsides and put the rails up.

"Shh We'll be back tomorrow, we need to go home" Blaine said, the look in Lily's eyes said vulnerable and it stung his heart as it did Kurt's.

"Okay Daddy, Papa" Lily said reaching her hands up for a hug and a kiss goodnight, Hoping Lily never thought she was alone, Slowly they left the room waving alittle before closing the door, Kurt knew Brittany would look after his baby girl for him.

That was truly the hardest thing ever that Kurt and Blaine have experienced, Quinn and Brittany were going to swap over every hour so that Lily was never alone, Scared or bored. thankfully Brittany could take over Quinn' patients and Quinn could play with Lily and some others, Of course they asked Mercedes and she gave the go ahead.

**_So you know its a second take of the chapter I feel like this is a better story line for lily as I know what I'm Talking about. (:_**

**_Next Chapter: Double whammy times two._**


End file.
